


A Love Lost Is A Love Gained

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cars, Character Death, Depression, Difficult Decisions, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Heartache, Lies, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill is having vivid dream's/nightmares of his dead boyfriend, Georg, his depression is something his mother can't seem to help him with, although she tries very hard. A phone call to Bill's birth father, who moved to America when he was young changes Bill's life forever. Bill finds himself on a plane shortly after, and on his way to a small town in California to try to mend things with his father and get over his deceased boyfriend. What he finds is a new love and with that comes a bunch of lies. He also has to face the new mechanic that his father hired who keeps trying to come onto him. Will Bill be able to cope and fall in love all over again, or will it be too much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! New story I'm so excited about. Hope you all enjoy it.

Bill smiled as Georg kissed him. Their fingers laced together. Birds were chirping somewhere in the tree's. The sky was bright blue, and the sun was shining bright. When they broke from the kiss, Georg started tickling Bill. Bill screamed, and made a run for it. Georg laughed, and chased after Bill.   
Bill's heart was racing, and the sky turned a dark gray. Rain started to come down, and then the thunder started, lightening struck and with it's lightening bolt flash, Bill heard a scream. He turned around, and Georg was reaching for him, a look of panic and pain across his face, and then another bang of thunder across they darkening crying sky, and Georg was gone.

Bill sat bolt up right in his bed, covered in sweat, and he was screaming. His mother was by his side in an instant. Her eyes were constantly blood shot from these nightly nightmares, and coming to her son's aide. He was breathing heavy, and tears were pouring down his tender cheeks. He was pale, and he had been loosing weight. His mother's eyes were puffy and she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. The weight of the world seemed to be on both their shoulders, and she wished she could take it from her son.   
She pulled Bill into her arms, and hugged him tight, and all he could do was sob into his mothers chest. She rubbed his back, and tried to sooth him, and only when he finally pulled away and wiped at his eyes, she spoke, "Tea?" She asked, and he nodded. She gave him a sympathetic smile, and walked to the kitchen.  
Bill pulled his scrap book from underneath his bed, and flipped his bedside lamp on. He and Georg had worked all summer two year's ago on this scrapbook, only because Bill had begged and pleaded with him. Georg eventually gave him, and helped cut out the pictures of the two of them together, from the first time they met up until their last day together.   
Bill opened the book to the first page. There was a small heart shaped picture of the two of them kissing, smiles on their faces. In bold print above the picture said: BILL AND GEORG'S BOOK OF... Under the picture said: PICTURE CUT OUT'S OF LOVE AND FUN.   
Bill smiled at the memory of them sitting on the floor cross legged, Georg complaining about going swimming, but quickly shut him up by pulling him forward and kissing him. "We'll go swimming if you sit with me for half an hour and do this with me." Georg had sighed, but took the pictures and book, and cut out that very photo and wrote down the title. Georg had smiled sheepishly, and wiggled his brows, "I started the book, can we go swimming now?"   
In the end Bill had given in, because it was a nice day, but he made Georg promise to help with the book after the pool. Georg had agreed, and sealed it with a kiss.   
The next picture on the following page was Georg pushing Bill on a swing. It had been during Easter the picture was taken, he remembered because it had been at Georg's parents house. The entire block always had a large BBQ and get together. Some people would bring their own home cooked dishes and there was always lot's of desserts. In Georg's backyard, there was a large swing, hanging from a very large tree.   
Bill ran his finger's alongside of Georg's picture, tears fell down his face again, and he groaned in pain. His stomach hurt, and he curled up in a ball, clinging to the scrapbook. The book along with Georg's favorite jacket, which Bill was currently wearing, had become his lifeline and his last and only connection back to Georg.   
"Why did you leave me? You selfish bastard. You didn't care enough to stay alive did you. You could have taken me with you. You bastard!" Bill cried, and spoke into the empty air of his bedroom, in the bed that he had Georg had spent many nights together.   
Simone had come back into Bill's bedroom, holding two steaming cups of herbal tea, when she saw her broken down son crying again. "Oh honey." She said.   
"He left me, mom, he just left. He didn't care, and he just left. He didn't fight to stay, and he didn't even take me with him."  
"Now you stop that. Georg loved you so much, and he did fight, he fought so hard, but he just couldn't keep going, his body just wouldn't let him do it anymore. He wouldn't want you to be so upset, he was ready to go. So don't you ever talk about leaving this world. It was his time, not yours." Simone said sternly, but holding her son.  
"How would you know? It was that fucking disease that killed him, he didn't try to fight, he didn't want the treatments anymore, he gave up. He killed me when he died, and I just want to... I want to..." Bill just collapsed and cried into Simone's lap until sleep eventually took over, and he fell asleep. 

XXXX

Simone stood up, and covered her son with a blanket, before exiting the room. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to. She needed help. It had been almost four months since Georg's Cancer took him, and Bill was still suffering as if it was the first day. He never left his room anymore, and he rarely ate anything. Simone was slowly watching her son die too and it was something she wouldn't let herself live with, she had to do something, now.  
She wasn't' sure what time it would be in California, but she really didn't care. She was too tired for life right now, and she wasn't sure how much more she could watch Bill going down the path he was, so she picked up her phone, and with a deep breath, dialed in the number she had tucked away years ago. 

XXXX

 

Jorg was currently putting the finishing touches on a car he had been working on, when his phone rang. It was a number he had long ago memorized, but hadn't heard from in years. His throat instantly went dry, and his hands started to shake. All he could do was stare at his phone, and watch it ring. It was one of his young workers, Gustav that had nudged his arm, "Aren't you gonna answer that? Could be another customer."   
"Yeah." Jorg managed to say, before picking up the phone and heading outside where it was a lot quieter than it was inside the shop. "Simone?" He asked with a shaky voice.  
"Jorg." Simone answered with a gasp. "It's been a while. How are you?"  
"I'm doing good. How are you?"  
"Um, that's kind of what I was calling about."  
"It's about Bill, isn't it?"  
"Yes. I really need your help. I can't keep doing this much longer, he's just falling apart, and I don't know how to help him. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up one morning and he's going to be dead. He's been in this funk for months now, and I can't get him out of it."  
"Whoa, hold on, what the hell is going on?" Jorg asked, concern evident in his voice. If anyone knew Bill, depressed and suicidal was NOT what you would say. Bill was happy and full of life.  
"His boyfriend died four months ago, and I really think he needs to get out of this town for a while. He's breaking down, and I'm watching it happen. He has nightmares, and I'm afraid to sleep at night in fear of..."  
"Okay. You know I will help you, but is Bill okay with it? We don't really have a relationship."  
"Well this would be the perfect excuse for him to come out there with you for a while."  
The conversation lasted another hour, just talking and catching up. Jorg agreed to have Bill come and stay with him, he would buy a one way ticket, and Simone would be able to access it online. He would leave in two days, ready or not. He needed a change of scenery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill goes to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I was trying to figure out how to show when Bill is dreaming about Georg. I'm going to start using the little star symbol ** before the dream sequence and after to indicate the dream parts. Let me know if it helps please. Enjoy this chapter, and I'll update again soon.   
> Also.. sorry this is short, next one will be long. :)

Chapter Two

Bill woke up with a splitting headache, it was normal for him since he usually only managed a few hours of sleep, and he'd wake up in the middle of the night a sobbing crying and screaming mess. He rubbed his tired red eyes, and made his way into the kitchen where he got a glass of water, and returned back to his room. He could hear his mother moving around in her room, but he wasn't interested in what she was doing. He just wanted to go back to sleep, and so he took a sip of the water, and curled back up on his bed and closed his eyes.   
Sleep was bitter sweet, because at times he was able to dream about Georg, sometimes good sometimes bad, either way they would leave him screaming and crying and wishing death would take him too.   
"Honey, I heard you get up." Simone said from the doorway. "I know you're awake, Bill."   
Bill sighed and opened his eyes, he didn't say anything, but he did acknowledge his mother by looking at her. "We need to have a little talk, darling." Bill rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways, he just had to listen, or at least make it look like he was listening.   
"I called your father last night." This got Bill's attention, mostly because he didn't like his father, he had left when he was young, and every six month's for year's Bill would have to go to California, leaving his home in Germany to go stay with his dad. When Bill showed no interest of helping repair cars, or anything manly Jorg would get so frustrated, and just give up with Bill. They would both do their own things, and would hardly ever talk. It was awkward and difficult, and Bill quickly felt as though he didn't really ever have a dad, at least not one that cared to learn what he liked. When he was fifteen, Bill put his foot down, and decided he wasn't going to go see his father anymore, it was also the same year he had met Georg, and his whole life changed.   
He hadn't seen or heard from his father in three years, and now all of a sudden he's popping back into his life.   
"What about him?" Bill asked, picking at a spot on his blanket.  
"He wants to see you, he misses you, and I think it might be a good idea if..."  
"Oh no, No. I'm not leaving, and you can't make me. I'm an adult now, and I stopped seeing him years ago."  
"You may be an adult, but you are going through a rough patch right now, and honestly, I'm tired, you are going to go see your father and your are going to get away from here, and hopefully that will help you heal a little bit. You lost Georg, but your father is still here, and maybe by mending that relationship it will help with the loss your feeling right now."

XXX

So three days later, Bill was on a flight to Los Angeles. He had packed packed four bags, one filled with clothes, the other filled with shoes. The other bag was filled with make up jewelry and hair products and lotions and the rest of his bathroom necessities. The forth bag, was a carry on, but it was big enough for the smaller things, he needed, toothbrush, tooth past, his razor, money, and a few more odds and ends, and the last but most important thing, his scrapbook. 

**Georg held Bill's hand as they departed on their first flight together, they were going to the coast to see the ocean for the first time. Bill was a nervous wreck, and was clutching Georg's hand so tight, both their hands were turning white. Despite the uncomfortable pinching and the pain, Georg smiled, and held Bill as best he could, and leaned over and pressed his lips gently to Bill's cheek. "Everything is going to be fine, baby."   
Bill nuzzled his face in Georg's neck and squeezed his eyes shut, just breathing in the scent of Georg's skin. Georg leaned closer, pressing a kiss to the top of Bill's head.  
In that moment he could almost feel Georg against him, and feel his lips on him. He felt a tear spill onto his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. **

Sometime during the flight, he had fallen asleep, dreaming of Georg once again. He was awaken by a soft hand on his shoulder, "Sir, sir, you are the last passenger on the flight, you need to wake up and get off the plane." The stewardess said in a soft voice. Bill rubbed his tired eyes and gathered his carry on bag and walked off the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill arrives in California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. I will be very busy for the rest of the week so I probably won't have a chance to update until next week.

Bill wasn't sure what he was expecting when he was picked up from the airport. Certainly his own father would be there to pick him up, maybe give him a hug, ask him how his flight was. No. That's not what happened. Instead Bill was met by a tall muscular man with tan skin and an almost bald head, except for a small layer of brown fuzz. He had a large tattoo on his neck and he had miss about two days worth of shaving his face. He held a sign on it with Bill's name, and looked like he had better things to do then be at the airport.   
Bill cocked his brow and approached the man, they stared at each other for a minute. "You Bill Kaulitz?"  
"Yes, where's my dad?" Bill said, his English broken, and not very good. Simone had made sure to get him English lesson's should the day ever come where Bill would actually visit his dad, he'd be able to speak and understand the other language.   
"Workin' let's go." He said, and turned to leave.   
"Wait, I need to get my suitcases." Bill said. The man sighed, slouched his shoulder's and turned around. "Fine. Let's go this way." He said, voice clearly annoyed.   
Bill followed behind him, unsure and upset that it was this guy and not his father who was there.   
All in all it took almost two hours to locate Bill's bag and find their way out of the airport and back to a black late nineteen sixties Shelby Mustang. Bill's jaw dropped at the sight of the car. It had clearly been restored to it's former glory, it was beautiful, no doubt, and Bill found himself complimenting it before he even thought about it. "That's a beautiful car. Is it yours?"  
"Yeah it's mine, you think someone would have a car like this and let someone else drive it around?" He laughed, lifting the lugage into the trunk of the car. "It's good for picking up girls... or boys." He said winking at Bill before getting into the driver's seat. Bill stared, unsure of this guy, he felt uncomfortable around him and hesitated to get in the car. "You coming or not, pretty boy?" Bill shivered, although it was hot outside, what else could he do, he had no way of calling his father, and he had no idea how or where to go or get to where he needed to get to. Bill reached for the handle, and pulled the door open and got in the car. The man started the car up and loud music, rap, blasted through the speakers, and he took off, tires screeching, window's down.   
Bill held on for dear life, and finally after leaving the parking lot, the man who picked him up from the airport rolled up the window's and turned the air on and turned the music down. "By the way you can call me Bushido. That's what everyone call's me, wanna a smoke?" Bill's eyes widened. He wanted one, badly. He didn't want his mom to know of his habit, so he had to sneak it. Usually he got them from Georg, but it had been a few months, and he hadn't had one for a while.  
"Yes."  
"Have you ever smoked before, princess?" Bushido asked, placing a cigarette between his lips, then handing Bill the box. Bushido lit up and instantly inhaled. Bill breathed in deep, his mouth watering for the familiar taste of it in his mouth. "I do, but haven't for a while."  
"Let's see it then, princess." Bushido said, handing over his lighter. Bill instantly lit up and inhaled. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he sunk into the black leather seat. His tense body relaxing instantly. Then, like clockwork, his memory reeled him back to the very last cigarette he had shared with Georg.   
The couple were in Georg's bed together, the window open slightly letting the cool night breeze slip gently into the room. They had just had sex, and Bill was wrapped around Georg's slightly sticky body, when he reached over and grabbed his hidden stash of cigarettes and lit one up. They had shared that cigarette until they were both ready to go for round two.  
Bill didn't even realize he was crying at this point. His hands shaking to the point where he almost dropped his cigarette, causing Bushido to swerve in order to catch the lit up stick before it burned a hole in his brand new seat's. "What the hell, kid?" Bushido yelled, then calmed down instantly when he realized Bill was crying. "Aww, c'mon princess, what did I do?" Bushido brushed his finger's up and down Bill's long, skinny arm. Bill flinched and instantly pulled away, scooting himself as far away from Bushido's touch as he possibly could. "Don't call me princess." Bill said, trying to make the tear's stop. The rest of the ride was awkward and they drove in silence from there on.

XXX

It took another two hours before Bushido came to a stop, and Bill looked around curious as to where he was. All he saw was the back of a warehouse, and ugly off white color. There was a few car's around, but Bill didn't pay much attention to them. Instead, Bill's eyes traveled to where Bushido was. "You gonna sit there all day?" Bushido asked, from the front of the car. Bill shook his head, gathering his thoughts, then shakily got out of the car. He was nervous. He couldn't even recall the last time he saw his father, he knew it was after he came out as gay, but that was it. He tried to erase his father from his thoughts because he always thought it was because of him that he had left, even though his mother had assured him it wasn't.   
Bill felt himself on the verge of tear's once again. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to be back home in his dark room, wrapped up in his blanket, where he was safe, and there was memories and comfort and the faint scent of Georg still on his sheet's. He had refused to wash them. Georg's pillow was his lifeline in the end, he would cling to it and cry, sniffing in the scent of Georg's cologne, and drowned himself in it. He didn't have that comfort and that safety anymore, and he felt himself start to hyperventilate as they reached for the front of the warehouse.   
"You alright princess?" Bushido asked, turning slightly to see Bill was a few feet behind him and looking pale and distant. "Hey, Bill..." Bill took one more step then fell to the ground, tear's pouring from his eyes, and he just started screaming and crying and he couldn't breathe all at the same time, his eyes wide with fear as he let his anxiety over take his body. "Shit!" Bushido swore, and ran towards Bill. Bushido cupped Bill's face, his lips were moving, but Bill couldn't make out what he was saying. He forced himself to focus on his lips, to try to figure out what they were saying, then he heard it. "You half to calm down, you're alright, take a deep breath." Bill listened and took a deep breath. "Good. Let it out slowly." Bill listened, following Bushido's directions, and it was actually helping to get his breathing back to normal. "You alright now princess?"  
"Don't... call me....that." Bill gasped, still trying to get his breathing under control. Then in that moment, Bill noticed a tall muscular figure blocking out the sun. He looked up and realized who was blocking the sun, and now, starting to walk over towards them. "Bill?" He said. "Is that you? What's going on? What happened?"   
"He started freaking out. Had to calm him down." Bushido said, leaning against the building, and pulling a cigarette from his back pocket.   
"Bill." He said again and crouched down to meet Bill's eyes, which were slightly red and teary. Bill swallowed the lump in his throat, and let out a groan, as if letting out an uncomfortable pain in had been keeping inside. "Dad." He said back. "Oh Bill. You've gotten so big. Look at you. My boy!" Jorg said, and pulled Bill in for a hug. Bill sighed, relieved, and fell into his father's arm's, enjoying the feeling of being reunited with his father for the first time in years.   
"C'mon, let's get inside." Jorg said, and helped his son up off the dusty ground, and led him into the warehouse, which was actually a large garage/workshop. There were two car's inside, one of them was being worked on, the other was just sitting there. There were also two more guys in the workshop, one of them was under the car. The other was looking under the hood of the car. He was shorter than Bill, and stocky with thick black rimmed glasses and the top of his head was pulled up into a pony tail the bottom half of his head was shaved down. He looked as though he was deep in thought or very focused on his task. Bill ignored him and shifted his eyes on the black pair of boot's that were sticking out from underneath the car. Bill felt his stomach jolt, and he froze in place, making Jorg come to a stop as well. "Bill, you alright?" Bill didn't officially answer, but have a short quick nod of his head. "Let's go upstairs, get you in some cool air and get you some cold water to drink. I'm sorry I couldn't come pick you up myself. I had some picky customer's stop by without notice. I hope you didn't mind?"   
"It's fine." Bill said, although the tone of his voice clearly said otherwise.   
Father and son took the stairs up to a waiting room area, there was nobody there. To the right was a gumball machine and several chairs. There was a TV propped up on the wall in the left corner of the room. Underneath the TV was a table that had a coffee pot with a pod stand, which had different types of coffee's and even some hot chocolate. There was also a soda machine and a snack machine for the guests.   
Jorg walked past the waiting area and down a short hallway and turned left. There was a room there, which was set up as an office. There was also a private bathroom attached to the office area. "I know it's not much, but this place means so much to me." Jorg started. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about that though." Jorg said, walking behind his desk to a short mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, and handed one to his son. Bill took the bottle, "Thank you," he said, and quickly took a very large gulp of the cool clear liquid.   
Bill was sitting in a chair opposite the desk, and Jorg took a seat in his desk chair. They sat in awkward silence just staring at each other.   
"So, um, Bill... How are you really doing?" Jorg asked.  
Bill shrugged his shoulder's, and felt the tears welling up again. He had never felt so out of control of his emotions before, and it was frustrating.   
"Look, Bill... I just want you to know that I never left because of you. I left because there were no jobs in our town. Everything was getting so expensive, and your grandparent's were ill and living with us. Things were tough, for a long time, then we found out we were gonna have you, and everything hit me, just like that. I had to be a man and provide for my family. I had a childhood friend who owed me some favors. I called him up, heard that he was struggling to open up a mechanic shop and offered to hire me. It was good money, and I jumped on it. I only did it for you."  
"No, because you left again, you came back then you left. You couldn't handle having a gay son."  
"I felt as though I failed you. I had already missed so much of your childhood, but that's not the reason I left. Your mother and I had spent a great deal of time apart, and in that first two year's of living in different countries we grew apart. When I came back we tried for many year's to make it work, and it didn't work. Whatever we had before was gone and it was my fault. Your mother was even seeing someone else."  
"Gordon?"  
"Yeah."  
"It didn't last with him either. It was just mom and me for a long time, and now she can't even stand me." Bill couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and started crying again for the second time that day.  
"Hey, hey, no. That's not true. Your mom loves you, and she wants to see you happy again." Jorg paused to pull his son into an embrace for the first time since Bill's arrival. "I heard what happened with your.... boyfriend, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but maybe we can start over between us?"   
Bill sniffled, and nodded against his father's dirty work shirt. Then there was a knock on the door, and Jorg instantly stood up, putting on his professional front instantly. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just finished the inspection of Ms. Sheldon's car."   
"What did you find?"  
"Same thing I found two days ago, nothing. You know what shes really after." Tom said with a devious smirk on his face, and that's when Bill turned to finally look at the guy his father was talking to. Bill felt his stomach twist again, just like it did earlier when he first walked into the shop. Tom was tall, with long brown hair that was pulled back into a bun at the back of his head. He had a beard and mustache, it was short, and gave him a bad boy appearance. His ear's were gauged and he had a spider bite piercing on the left side of his lip. He had on a dark blue jumpsuit, but the upper half of it was unbuttoned and laying around his waist, he wore a white sleeveless shirt that clung to his sweaty body. There were grease marks on his face and on his hands and arm's and he looked so hot.   
"Oh, Tom, this is my son, Bill. Bill, this is my right hand man right here, Tom."   
Tom smiled, and lifted up his right hand in a short wave, but Bill couldn't breathe, and then he was on his feet, running out the door, past Tom and down the stairs and outside. He felt his heart racing against his chest and tears once again flooding his eyes for looking at another man in a sexual way.   
Bill doubled over and sobbed and tried to breathe through the panic attack again, but all it did was make his breathing worse. There were hurried foot steps behind him, and Bill was able to suck in a deep enough breath, filling his lungs, and letting it back out in a scream of apology up to the sky above. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Bill sobbed repeatedly.   
Jorg wrapped his arm's around his son and pulled him in. "Shhh, Bill. What's wrong? What was that about?" But all Jorg got in response was the continuous apology.   
"I'm going to take him home now. You guys be will fine without me?" Jorg asked, gathering a hyperventilating Bill into his arms.   
Tom nodded, "Yes sir. I'll lock up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorg welcomes Bill home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beauties, I'm back!!

Bill had calmed down now, and took to staring out the window of his father's car. Neither one of them had said anything to each other. The entire ride home was a loud awkward silence that made Bill's skin crawl. He wanted to be out of the car and away from his estranged father. They didn't know each other, and Bill couldn't see any type of relationship between them.  
Jorg sighed as they pulled up into a long paved driveway. "Were home." He said, and got out of the car. Bill heard the trunk pop, and he knew his father was taking out his many suitcases and bags. Deciding that he didn't want anything in his bag's ruined, he should get out and help, they were his bag's after all.   
The house completely different than the one he lived in with his mother in Germany. Compared to their small little cottage style house, this was was huge. "Welcome home, Bill." Jorg said.   
The front yard wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was a perfect size of grass and a tree in the middle of the yard. Upon entering the house the first thing Bill noticed was how clean it was. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he thought the house would be a mess. The tile in the entry way shined, and the carpet beyond that in the living room looked freshly vacuumed. The furniture was placed strategically so that no matter where you were sitting you would have a clear view of the wall mounted television.   
On the farthest side of the room was the kitchen, cut off from the living room with a pony wall. The kitchen was clean, except for a dish or two in the sink already, and two coffee mugs. Bill cocked his brow at this, and looked to his father. "So, are you seeing someone?" Bill asked outright. "Um, yeah. I am. She spends the night occasionally. Her name is Maria." Jorg said, leaning against the white granite counter tops of the galley style kitchen. Bill didn't say another thing about the women who his father was dating. He didn't want to know or see anyone in love around him. He knew that was mean, and that no one should suffer and be unhappy because he felt miserable, but he couldn't help it.   
The dining room was to the right of the kitchen and although it was not in the kitchen it was still part of it. It was simple, and only had a little square shaped table.   
Down the hallway was a guest bathroom, and three bedrooms. One was office space, the other would be Bill's bedroom. "I hope you like it. It's plain for now, but we can paint it, and decorate it the way you want." Jorg offered upon opening the door. The room was clean and everything was white, right down to the bed sheets. The flooring was a beige carpet, and he could tell by the look of it, it was high quality. There was a black dresser and nightstand set in the room, and one picture upon the dresser. Bill walked over and picked it up. In the picture was Jorg carrying Bill on his shoulders. Bill had his little tiny chubby arm's wrapped around Jorg's forehead. Jorg was smiling ear to ear, and so was Bill. They looked happy, content, and love shined in Jorg's eyes.   
"You were three then. Your mom and I took you to the zoo for the first time." Jorg stopped and laughed. "It was the first night you slept all through the night without waking your mom and I up. You were such a terrible sleeper. How you had so much energy, even in the middle of the night, we couldn't figure it out. You would wake up after two or three hours of sleeping and you'd be ready to go. You'd stay up for a few hours and play, then Simone would put you in our bed, right between us, and you would snuggle into my side, and fall asleep."  
"I never knew that, mom never told me." Bill said, putting the picture back down. "I missed you, you know, when you left."  
"I'm sorry I left, but I had to. Things weren't working for us anymore, and I couldn't stay. I wanted you to come with me, even if it was just for a visit, but Simone refused. She said when you are able to make the choice on your own then I could see you. She was so angry with me, but I was only trying to do the right thing." Jorg sighed, his head fell to his chest and Bill thought he heard a sob, but then Jorg grunted, straightened himself up and stepped away from Bill's room.   
"I know that now..." Bill started, and took a deep breath to continue. "I wish things could have been different. I'm sorry I blamed you."   
Jorg gave Bill a smile, and the two of them stood there in awkward silence for a while. Then Bill gave a yawn, not sure if it was fake or real, he arched his back and stretched his arm's over his head. Jorg laughed.   
"Do you mind if I take a nap. I'm tired from traveling."   
"Not at all. Tomorrow we can find some paint for your room if you'd like?"  
"Sounds great. Thanks."

Jorg hesitated for a moment, but then turned to leave his son alone. He had so much to think about and so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to do either. 

Bill lingered by the door, and sighed. Kicking off his shoes before climbing into the surprisingly soft, comfortable bed, unlike his old hard mattress back home. Bill's body sunk into the softness, and sleep took him.   
That afternoon Bill dreamed of Georg's smiling face. They were back at the beach, Bill resting in Georg's arm's. Happy. That's all, just happy.   
**Georg turned to Bill and whispered something in his ear, but it was too low that Bill couldn't hear. Bill turned to Georg, and he was still smiling. Georg caressed his thumb against Bill's milky soft cheek, and pressed his lips to his forehead. Then Georg stood up, Bill followed, but was pushed back down by Georg.** 

Bill jumped in his sleep, and woke up, breathing heavily, eyes hazed with fresh tears, and he gasped in a lung full of air. Choking and coughing as images of his dead lover played in his memory. He clutched his chest, and choked on a sob, his body shook with pain and desperation. Then he felt it bubbling inside of him, working its way up into his lungs and chest, wanting to break free, and soon it was bursting past his lips into the room. He screamed.   
Maybe it was seconds, or maybe it was minutes, but eventually Jorg made his way, bursting through Bill's door. Bill looked up, eyes wide with shock as his father looked at him with the same wide eyes.   
"Bill, are you okay? What's wrong?" Jorg asked, approaching his son carefully. Bill just sat there and cried, he couldn't help it, there was nothing else he would do. Jorg found himself taking over Simones roll as a parent, and for the first time he hugged his son, as his son cried into his embrace and clung to him like a small terrified child, until he fell asleep all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting Bill's room

The next day Bill woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes. He groaned and stretched his long lean body in his bed, and curled back around his pillow. Although his stomach was growling, he made no attempt to get up and start the day. He would be perfectly content staying in bed for the rest of the day, but with a soft knock on the door and his father's head popping in and the announcement of breakfast -that wouldn't be brought to him- he had to get up.   
With a groan Bill pushed the covers to the bottom of the bed with his feet, and then rolled out of bed. He relieved himself in the bathroom, and pulled on some pajama pants and one of Georg's shirts he still wore at night. He never washed it, because he didn't want the smell of his cologne to fade.   
There were two plates full of pancakes. There was butter and syrup on the table and two cups of orange juice. The entire house smell wonderful and Bill's stomach rumbled with hunger at the very site of the stack of pancakes waiting to be eaten.   
"Sit down and eat before they get cold." Jorg said, as he took a seat and started dressing his pancakes. Bill sat down and buttered his breakfast and drowned them in syrup.   
"After breakfast we can go pick out some paint for your room if you'd like?"  
If Bill loved any type of physical work, it would be redecorating. He loved when Simone would start getting annoyed with the way the furniture was placed or the color of the walls, and she would have to go and redecorate everything. It was a trait of her's that she passed down to her son.   
"I'd love too." Bill said, but the quieted down a bit. "Don't you have to go to work today?" Bill asked, wondering if he'd be alone or not.  
"I'm taking the day off. Unless there is a problem at the shop, I told the boys not to bother me. They are perfectly capable in handling the shop."

 

Later on, after the two finished breakfast and they both got dressed and Bill did his hair and make up, it was time for them to go to the department store and pick out paint. After taking almost an entire hour of looking at paint swatches and weeding through the stack of colors he had picked out, he finally decided on two colors. He would paint the main wall a sparkly gold color, and the rest of the walls would be a dark plum purple. They also stopped and picked out new sheet's, which Bill had matched up to perfectly match the paint colors. He had also picked up several throw pillows for his bed.   
Happily, Bill brought the bags containing the pillows into his room, his father right behind him with the can's of paint.   
"Why don't we start moving all the furniture out into the living room and then we can start painting?" Jorg suggested. Bill nodded with a smile, and started to undress his bed. "We can just slide the mattress into the hallway for now."  
It didn't take long to empty out the bedroom, then Jorg had started taping off the walls and edges, and all the corners so it wouldn't get paint where it didn't belong.   
Jorg then pried the lid off of the purple container of paint and poured it out into the paint tray. They both took turns dipping their paint rollers into the tray before taking separate walls and started to paint.   
"I remember painting your nursery before you were born." Jorg laughed.  
"Really?" Bill asked, a smile on his face, trying to picture his mother pregnant and his father painting his baby room.  
"Yeah, your mother was eight months pregnant. She had so many blue paint swatches plastered all over the wall for months. I didn't know there could be so many different colors and shades of blue. Simone finally picked one color and as soon as I finished painting she said she didn't like it, and she wanted it to be repainted. Course I couldn't do it right away, I had to let the paint dry first. The following week, she picked out another color, I only got half way done before she told me to stop. She said 'It's not the right color.' She wanted the room to be brighter. She said you were going to be a bright, bubbly baby, and the room couldn't be a dark color, it had to be light. She finally decided on yellow."  
Bill laughed, as he rolled the purple paint onto his wall, covering the plain and very boring white color up.   
"You are, you know? Bright and bubbly. In a lot of ways your just like your mother."  
Bill smiled, thinking about the similarities between the two of them, maybe that's why they always got a long so well.   
They continued to paint, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Bill turned to look at his father, who was putting his paint roller down. "Keep painting. I'll be right back."  
Bill stayed in his room, and continued painting. He could her the faint voice of his father talking, and strained his ear's to listen. He could make out one other voice besides his father's, it belonged to another male, and he could hear the front door closing, and more talking. Then his name was being called, and he jumped, almost dropping the paint roller.  
"Yeah?" Bill called from his room, putting the paint roller down and heading out into the living room where his father was. Bill noticed instantly who was standing next to him. It was Tom, from his father's shop, he had given Bill butterflies in his stomach, and forced him to run out of his father's shop. Now Bill was standing there with no where to go, except back into his room, and Bill couldn't breathe with the way Tom stared right at him.  
"Bill, I'm sorry, but there's some trouble at the shop. I need to go down there and fix some things. You're going to have to stay here and finish your room on your own." Jorg said, pulling his work boots from the closet.  
"I can stay and help. The guys are at the shop. I can stay until you get back." Tom cut in.  
"You don't mind keeping my son some company?"   
"Not at all." Tom said, still looking directly at Bill.  
"Thanks Tom. I'll try to be quick." Jorg said before walking out the door.  
Bill listened to his father's car start up, and watched as he backed out of the driveway and straightened out, then drove down the street. He realized in that moment he was alone. Alone with Tom. Tom who was older than he was. Tom who was really good looking, and felt guilty for thinking so. Tom who was staring so deeply at him he felt like vomiting.  
"I...I have to go." Bill stuttered, before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway and into the safety of his room. He quickly picked up his paint roller, dipped it into the paint and returned to the wall he was painting, but Tom was right behind him. He followed Bill into his room, and leaned against the door frame. He was dressed similar to the way he was dressed the day before, the only difference was the the tank top he was wearing was black instead of white, giving him a more "bad boy" appearance. Bill gulped down the awkward lump in his throat and focused everything he had on the wall in front of him.   
"You know you keep painting the same spot. Shouldn't you move over and paint the rest of the wall?" Tom asked, still leaning against the door frame.   
Bill blinked his eyes, looking at the wall in front of him, which had been painted several times over since Tom had been watching him. In order to paint the rest of the wall, Bill had to move closer to Tom. He contemplated going to the opposite wall, the one his dad was painting on, and just start there. He wouldn't have to look at Tom, but he was pretty sure he would feel his eyes on the back of his head if he did. So that only left one thing, Bill took the smallest side step and started painting again. He avoided Tom's gaze at all costs, and tried to focus solely on the task at hand.   
"Why did you run yesterday?" Tom asked all of a sudden, and Bill felt his cheeks heat up and turn a bright shade of red. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a small gasp.   
Tom bent his head down and let out a laugh, the sound of it made Bill's stomach leap, and he looked up just in time to see Tom pulling some loose strands of brown hair back. "You don't talk much do you, kid?" Tom asked. That, for some reason, pissed Bill off. He knew he was still a minor, and he was a lot younger than Tom, but he wasn't a kid, he was a young adult.  
"I'm not a kid." Bill said through clenched teeth.  
"Mmhhm." Was Tom's reply. Bill watched as Tom walked into his room, and picked up the other paint roller, and dip it into the paint. He started painting where his father left off. He couldn't help but watch as the muscles in Tom's shoulders and upper back, and arm's flexed and worked. Bill let out an exasperated huff, and turned to finish painting.   
"I kinda get the feeling that you don't like me." Tom said, again there was no answer from Bill.  
"Jorg told me about you. He said that you had some problems and your mom couldn't deal with it anymore, and she was sending you out here for your dad to take care of."   
Bill's shoulder's slumped forward, and tear's threatened to spill, and he couldn't help but sniffle. He was so tired of life in general, it was just too hard and painful. He didn't really know his father, or Tom and he couldn't decipher if Tom was lying or not. He knew he was a problem for his mom. He knew he exhausted her, that wasn't a lie.  
"I don't see that though. I don't think your a problem. I think your a broken kid who needs a shoulder to cry on."  
Bill dropped his paint roller and ran in that instant. He couldn't stand being in his own room with Tom anymore. Tom didn't even know him, so how could he even say those things? It wasn't fair. He ran outside and into the grass filled backyard. It was the first time he was out there, and he noticed a large pool. There was an outdoor kitchen area complete with a large grill. Bill rolled the his jean's up and went over to the pool to dip his feet in.   
Twenty minutes later Bill heard the sliding glass door open, and didn't bother to look up. Instead Tom took a seat next to him. "Sorry if I upset you."  
"It's fine." Bill said, just wishing Tom would leave him alone to wallow in his pity.  
"I don't know you, and I shouldn't judge you. I'm just here to offer my friendship." Tom said crossing his legs.  
Bill turned to look at him, eyes searching. "Why?"   
Tom shrugged, "You're different, and that intrigues me."  
Bill felt his cheeks heat up, and turned to look down at his legs kicking and splashing the water around. He heard Tom snort out a laugh, and dared to look to his left once again. "Wanna come help me finish painting your room?" Tom asked. Bill bit his lower lip, but nodded his head. Tom jumped up, and held his hand out for Bill to take. Bill blushed again, but took Tom's outstretched hand.  
XXX  
Tom had finished painting the one wall, all that was left was the wall around the closet and the gold wall. Tom decided to start painting the gold wall, while Bill finished up the last purple wall, and touched up paint on the spots that he missed the first time. It was quiet, except for the noise the paint rollers made against the wall.   
Bill finished up the last purple wall, and stood back admiring the sparkly golden color which made his whole room pop. Tom felt Bill's eyes on him, and turned to see for sure. Bill stood arm's folded across his chest, hip cocked and smiling widely. "Like what you see?" Tom asked, with a smirk. "Oh yeah, enjoying the view of my new sparkly wall." Bill said.  
Tom dropped his head down to his chest, nodding, "Okay, I see how it is." Tom said, taking the paint roller and catching Bill in his left arm. Bill screamed, and tried to get away, but Tom was a lot stronger, and held him firmly against his chest as he attacked him with the sparkly gold paint. Bill screamed, again, and finally Tom let him go, standing back and laughing. "Yeah, now I'm enjoying the view." Tom said. Bill huffed, "Tom, I'm covered in gold. It's never going to wash off."  
Tom laughed again, and shook his head, "It'll wash off if you get it while it's still wet. Go. I'll finish this off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added Covered In Gold in there, I kinda had to XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions

A few hours later, after Bill had showered and dried his hair, Tom had called the shop to see what was going on and if Jorg had needed any back up. Bill was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. He looked exhausted and about ready to fall asleep, that's also when Tom noticed how pail the teen was.   
"It's fine Tom. If you need to go I understand. Bushido is a little messed up and I have a lot of stuff to straighten out. I've had to suspend him for a week, so I'll need you now more than ever. I'll be home after finishing this car. I'll probably have to give the owner a discount or something for the trouble he's caused." Jorg said, sighing into the phone.  
"Take it easy boss." Tom said before hanging up. Tom flicked his tongue over his spider bite piercing, and turned to look at Bill. "So, uhm, ever been on a motorcycle before?" Tom asked with a smile.  
Bill's eyes grew wide, and his mouth gaped, but he still managed to shake his head. "No." He finally said. "Well, I need to go do something real quick, wanna come with? Your dad doesn't need to know, besides, he's gonna be a few more hours at the shop anyway. We'll be back way before he get's home."  
Bill's brows drew together, and he shook his head, "I don't need a babysitter."  
"Who said anything about babysitting? I'm not getting paid to be here." Tom said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's up to you." Tom said, grabbing his keys from a pocket on the pants of his work jumpsuit. Tom started to walk towards the door, he felt Bill's eyes on him, and as Tom turned the knob, Bill jumped up from the couch. "Wait!" He exclaimed. Tom turned, a smirk on his face that made Bill's cheeks burn red. "I.. I... don't... want to be... alone." Bill said shyly. Tom opened the front door wide enough for Bill to go through first. Bill slipped into a pair of shoes before slipping past Tom. Tom led the way to his bike and climbed on, holding out his helmet for Bill to take. "Here, put this on." Bill slid the helmet over his head, climbed onto the back of the bike. Tom showed him where to put his feet, and then told him to hang on. "Where?" Bill asked, looking to either side of him. There was nothing to hold on to.  
"You're gonna have to put your arm's around my waist." Tom said, looking over his shoulder and Bill.   
Bill was hesitant, but eventually put his hands on Tom's sides. He felt very stiff and awkward touching another man. Tom sighed, his shoulder's slumping forward. "You will fall off, you need to hold on. Like this." Tom said, taking hold of Bill's hands and wrapping them around his waist, so that Bill was practically hugging him from behind. For a moment Bill couldn't breath, but he let out a steady breath and closed his eyes, as Tom started up his bike, and then they were off.

Twenty minutes later Tom pulled up and parked his bike in the front of a small house. The front yard was fenced off by a chain link fence, and there was a mixture of dirt and weeds in the yard, and a small half dead tree. Bill's ear's perked up when he heard the sound of a loud barking howl coming from the old worn out house. Tom turned to him and smiled and said, "Come meet Scotty." Tom unhooked the latch on the gate and walked into the yard holding it open for Bill to follow. Tom then closed it and made sure to latch it, before he jogged up to the front door. Upon opening the door Tom was greeted by a very excited dog, whom Bill decided had to be Scotty.   
The tall dark pup then took notice of Bill, and with a wagging tail put his head out, his nose sniffing the air around Bill, then slowly began to sniff his leg. It didn't take long for Scotty to decide that he liked Bill, and jumped up on him to lick at his face. Bill laughed and hugged the large dog close to him. It had been a long time since he had laughed, and it felt good but it also made him feel guilty for laughing, and he quickly bit his lip as if reminding himself he shouldn't.  
"C'mon, get down Scotty." Tom said, taking hold of the dog's collar, and pulling him down next to him. Tom looked up at Bill, curious and worried, "You alright?" Tom asked, petting his dog, "Did he hurt you?"  
Bill shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He didn't want to freak out, not right now. He took a deep breath in through his nose, then slowly let it out through his pursed lips. "I...um... haven't done that in a while." Bill said, his voice shaky.  
"What? Been tongued by a happy dog?" Tom asked with a playful smile, which Bill found himself returning. "No. Laughed."  
Tom looked into Bill's eyes searching for something. He could see how broken the teen was, and something inside him urged him to glue those broken pieces back together. Tom wasn't sure what to say to that, so instead he changed the subject. "Wanna help me walk him?" Bill smiled, and nodded his head. Tom rushed inside the house, only to return with a leash. He clipped it onto Scotty's collar, and handed it to Bill. "He's really good, he won't pull or anything."  
Bill nodded, and took the leash from Tom's hands. Tom brushing his finger's over Bill's open palm. Bill's breath caught in his throat, and he felt stiff and awkward. Tom walked away, opening the gate for Bill and his pup to go through. They walked in silence until they got to the park. There was only a few people around, and Tom let Scotty off the leash while Bill took a seat on a bench. He suddenly felt so tired and exhausted, he yearned for his bed. It had been a long time since he'd had a day out like this, and it was quickly wearing him down. Tom came by and took a seat on the opposite side of him, facing him. He drummed on the shaded wooden table, gaining Bill's attention.  
"Why don't you laugh?" Tom asked, generally curious, he had a good idea as to why, but wanted to hear it from Bill's mouth.  
"Because it hurts." Bill said. Too tired to put up a front and make excuses. He wasn't sure why, but with Tom, he felt safe, and comfortable, and that scared him.  
"Someone hurt you?"  
"Not intentionally. It was beyond anyone's control, I guess." Bill said, staring off into the distance, remember Georg's sickly face, one of the last memories he had of his lover.   
"How long?"  
"Months, but it feel's like year's. Sometimes I just wish I could go to sleep and never wake up, and maybe I'd see him again, and we could be together again."  
Tom furrowed his brows, trying to understand how someone could break this beautiful boys heart and leave him alone to pick up the pieces.  
"You must have loved him very much."  
"I still do."  
"It isn't right that people can't return that love. It sucks when someone break's your heart like that." Tom said, earning a confused and almost angry and hurt glare from Bill.  
"No. He never broke up with me. Were still together... Well... not really together... were... were..." Bill started to tear up, not sure how to word it. Not sure what they were now. He was still in love with Georg, but he wasn't there anymore. And it wasn't like Georg didn't love him in the end, he still did, very very much so. So what were they now? What was left that there could be?  
"So, you broke up with him?" Tom asked, trying to put the story together. Bill shook his head, only earning a more confused look from Tom.  
"Georg was sick, and he never wanted to go to the doctor to find out what was going on. It was too late when I finally talked him into it. He had a fast progressing Cancer. He was the first boyfriend, my first love, we grew up together. We did everything together. The doctor's said he could try this treatment, but he would get even sicker, and it would hurt, and there was no guarantee it would work. The treatments were expensive, but I was willing to do whatever it took to help pay for them, but Georg didn't want that. He died in my arm's one night. I never left his side, and that night he wanted me next to him, he kept telling me how sorry he was for getting sick...." Bill choked on his words, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "The last thing we said to each other was that we loved each other, then we fell asleep, and when I woke up he was gone."  
"Wow." Tom said, taking it all in. He knew something bad had happened to the teen, something bad enough to crush his heart and leave it broken, but he never expected this. "I'm sorry, Bill, I.. had no idea."  
"Don't apologize. Everyone apologizes. It's me who should be apologizing. I was so angry, and we argued for a long time because he wouldn't go to the doctor. I was just so angry at him. I thought he didn't love me enough to fight for his life. Then when he was admitted to the hospital, I thought, maybe it would be okay, maybe he would pull through this, but he just kept getting sicker, and then the doctors said there was nothing they could do for him anymore except make him comfortable. After he died I blamed myself. I know that sounds ridiculous, but I did. I thought he died because he didn't love me enough. I didn't make him happy enough to want to keep living. Sometimes I still feel like that, and I can't help it. I still get so angry at him for not fighting. Then I feel guilty for feeling like that and I just break down."  
"That's understandable, but you should know that it wasn't your fault, you didn't make him sick."  
"I know, but I should have done more in the beginning to make him to go the doctor's, he just kept putting it off, and he'd always say it was nothing. I should have tried harder."  
"You can't do that. You can't keep blaming yourself." Tom said, "I dont mean to sound harsh, but I'm a true believer that everything happens for a reason. It may be hard to understand the reason's why, but it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update this, but it kinda made me a little emotional, and I had to take a break from my own writing. I don't like sad stories.... why am I writing this... T.T


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill looks forward to seeing Tom again.

For the rest of the day Bill had been thinking about Tom's words to him. He was trying to pick through everything that ever happened between him and Georg, and wondered if something happened between them and that's why Georg got sick. Did he make him sick? Oh god, just the thought of making someone he loved so much that sick turned his stomach and he wanted to vomit. He never wanted Georg to get sick and die. He was sure they would spend the rest of their lives together.  
Tom had brought Bill back to his house, Bill was showering and thinking, and Tom said he was going to call for a pizza delivery.   
Bill turned the water off, and grabbed blindly for his towel, which he wrapped securely around himself. After drying himself off, and getting dressed, Bill wrapped another towel around his hair, and walked out of the bathroom. He found Tom at the front door, exchanging money for pizza box. Bill stood back and watched Tom, and smiled, not exactly sure why, but he couldn't help it.   
Tom turned around, and caught Bill watching him and smiling. He returned the smile. "Finally! I never thought you'd come out of there. I thought you turned into a prune or something." Tom said, exaggerating his voice in a playful manner.   
"Shut up. I was not in there that long."  
"Long enough for me to order pizza and have it delivered." Tom said.  
"Whatever. It wasn't that long." Bill said, grabbing plates, and settling down on the living room floor where the two of them grabbed a large slice of cheese pizza. They ate, quietly, for the most part. Once in a while Tom would say something to make Bill laugh, or he would toss a small piece of crust at Bill. Bill would squeal, and toss it back at Tom. They two laughed and giggled, and simply enjoyed each other's company.   
Bill sighed, and laid himself down on the floor, curling around a pillow he removed from the couch. "I'm tired now."  
"That's because you ate the entire box of pizza." Tom said, leaning back, resting on his forearms.   
"I did not eat the whole thing. You ate a lot too."  
"Are you calling me fat?" Tom asked.  
"No." Bill said, blushing slightly as he looked over Tom's body. "Your far from fat... your... um..."  
"I know..." Tom said, pulling his shirt up revealing his perfect ab's, "I'm hot." Tom said, rubbing his hand across his abdomen. Bill just sits back and watches, and swallows the lump in his throat. Tom is hot, and Bill finds himself wanting to lean over and touch Tom's stomach. He wants to feel his muscles beneath his finger tips, and the thought alone terrifies him. An image of Georg flashes into Bill's head, and instantly tear's up. Jumping to his feet, he runs to his room, and slams the door shut.   
Tom is left on the living room floor, baffled, and when he hear's Bill scream and a loud thud coming from the teen's room, he is quickly following the sounds. He get's to Bill's door, and gently knocks. He can hear Bill crying, and crack's the door open. "Bill?" Tom questions, from the few inches he has the door opened. "I'm sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable." Tom dares to take a step into the teen's room, but is quickly stopped. "Please, just leave me alone. I'm really tired, and need to sleep." Bill says. It's his go to phrase whenever he wants to be left alone. Sleep had always been comforting ever since Georg had passed away. It was solitary, and he could float away and dream about Georg and him together, or something completely insane like aliens or something to that effect, either way, dreaming was an escape for Bill, one he welcomed.   
"Bill?" Tom asked again, hesitant to leave the teen alone.  
"Please, Tom, just go."  
Tom left the room, closing the door behind him, and made his way back into the living room. He picked up the paper plates, and the empty pizza box and threw them away. Then he straightened out the pillows on the couch and waited.   
It was about forty five minutes later that Tom got up to go check on Bill, sure enough, he was fast asleep, and Tom couldn't help but hover over him, watching him take in a breath, then let it out. He looked so peaceful, his features so soft, his cheeks streaked with eyeliner from the tears he had shed earlier, and Tom gently ran his finger across Bill's tender cheek. "You deserve to be happy. Let me make you happy again." Tom whispered, but all he got in response was an exhale of breath and a tiny whimper, then Bill was turning away, and nuzzling his face into his pillow. Tom sighed, and with one last look over his shoulder at the sleeping broken boy, he left the room.   
Jorg returned home only five minutes later, looking completely haggard. "Exciting day at the office I see?" Tom joked.  
"Hopefully that takes care of the problem. I don't know what I'll do if that girl shows up again. She's going to kill me." Jorg paused and looked around the house, "Where's Bill?"  
"Sleeping. I think he's worn out. We finished painting his room, we had some pizza and talked and then went to bed."  
"Thanks for sticking around, Tom, your a good kid."  
"Thanks Jorg, and no problem. I like Bill, he's... fun."  
Jorg cocked an eyebrow at Tom, and shook his head. "I wouldn't exactly say the kid is fun to be around. He's a mess."  
"He just needs someone who understands him." Tom said, slipping his work boots back on, and heading for the door. "I'll see ya later. Take care." And just like that Tom left. 

The following day Bill woke up to the smell of coffee, and waddled tiredly into the kitchen where he found his father dressed and ready for work, with a mug of hot steamy coffee. "Good morning, Bill. How'd you sleep?"  
"Fine, and morning."  
"Listen, I need to go into the shop this morning for a few hours, but then I'll be home, and maybe we can grab some lunch or do something, what do you say?"  
"Your going to work? Can I come with you? I mean, if that's alright? I promise I won't get in the way."  
Jorg smiled at his son, but nodded. "Yeah, sure, of course you can." Jorg continued to smile, watching his son run back to his room. He shook his head, just happy that Bill was showing some signs of wanting to participate in human life again. Then he wondered if his enthusiasm had anything to do with Tom.  
"Okay, I'm ready." Bill said, bouncing into the room, wearing a pair of black skinny jean's, ripped at the knee's and a white printed tee with some sort of black design on it. Bill's make up was done up once again, and his hair was down around his face. He had to look again, because although his clothes were for boys, except maybe his jeans, his son looked more like a girl, and he had to shake his head, and remember that Bill wasn't like a normal boy. Bill was flamboyant and had his own style. "Alright then, let's go. Wait. Aren't you going to have any breakfast?"  
"I'm not hungry right now." Bill said, slipping into his biker boots that was more for show then actually riding a motorcycle. However, that didn't stop the thought of himself riding on Tom's bike with his arm's wrapped tightly around Tom's waist. Shaking his head, and squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed the thought from his head, and with it, for the first time, pushed Georg to the back of his mind too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is a little hurt.

Bill bounced in his seat, nervous, excited, terrified out of his mind to see Tom again. Jorg was the first one to get out, and he turned back when he noticed his son wasn't following. From inside the car, Bill looked one last time in the mirror to make sure his make up and hair still looked good, and took a deep breath before exiting the car and joined his father's side. I need to go get settled in my office, your welcome to join me, or you can hang out with the guys for a while, but I don't want you causing any trouble. "I wont, dad, gosh." Bill said, hanging his head low, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I'll probably get bored anyway, and come up and bother you."   
"Fine, later we'll go out for lunch. Sound good?"   
"Yep." Bill said, swaying his hands gently at his sides. They stepped into the garage, and Jorg brought his fingers up to his mouth, and whistled to get his guys attention.   
"Listen up. Some of you met Bill the other day, but I'm officially introducing him to you today. This is my son, Bill. You all treat him good and take care of him. He isn't here to work..."  
"We'll that's pretty clear." Bushido snorted. "Is that a problem, Shido?"   
"No sir. We'll watch out for him." Bushido responded, twirling a wrench in one hand and smirking directly at Bill. Bill shivered under Bushido's stare, and made a mental note to stay away from him. His eyes wandered around the garage, trying to find Tom, and wondered if maybe he was inside or maybe under one of the three car's that was pulled up into the garage, but when Bill looked, he didn't find anyone under a car, and there was no Tom. His shoulder's slumped forward, and wondered where he could possibly be.   
"Alright, everyone get back to work." Jorg said, and everyone went back to their places, all except Bushido, who stood in his place, eyeing Bill. Jorg turned to leave, and head inside, and Bill contemplated following him, and started to until his father turned to him and told him he could have a seat on the couch that was pushed on the far side of the garage. It was supposed to be for some of the more pickier customers that had to watch the work be done on the beloved cars, but the guys were the ones who got the most use out of it. Bill found himself nodding before he could ask his dad if he could just sit in his office with him all day, but decided against it, just in case Tom did show up.   
Bill took a seat on the dust old torn up couch, and sighed, looking around and watching the guys, some of them he recognized, other's he didn't, working. It would be so much more fun and entertaining if Tom was here, Bill thought to himself, and sighed. He should have stayed home.   
Sitting up so his back wasn't touching the couch, arm's folded over his chest, he new he looked prissy, but he could care less. Then, he noticed Bushido walking over to him, and taking a seat next to him. "Hey princess. Your not gonna say anything to me?" Bushido asked.   
"I was told not to distract your guys, and by the looks of it you have a lot of work to do, so don't let me get in your way. And, I'm not a princess." Bill snapped. Bushido snorted, and leaned in so close to Bill, he could feel the other man's breath on his neck and ear. "You don't think your a distraction? Baby you are a distraction."  
"I'm not your baby, either." Bill said, brows knitting together.   
"Well, no one's stopping you. I can rock your world, baby boy, if you just let me show you." Bushido said, lips brushing against the shell of Bill's ear. Bill shivered, and shoved him away. "Where's Tom?" Bill asked. Bushido sat up, and smirked down at Bill, "He's off today. Probably home, banging his slut of a girlfriend."  
"What?" Bill asked, feeling his heart constrict in his chest. "He... has a... girlfriend?"  
"She comes and goes, and makes her rounds here at the garage. Why? You think you have a chance with Tom? The town whore? Baby, you can do so much better than him." Bill's eyes filled with unshed tear's and anger flooded his veins. He stood up, yelling at Bushido to shut up, and he stormed out of the garage, the rest of the workers paying no mind to the outburst or to Bushido's antagonistic ways towards the boss's son.   
That day Bill spent outside, waiting and hoping Tom would show up, but he never did. Finally as he was starting to doze off underneath the tree on the side of the garage, he felt a hand on his shoulder, waking him up, it was his father. "Ready for lunch?" Bill nodded, and got up to his feet, dusting off the back of his hands with his hands, and followed his father to his car. He was thankful that he was getting out of there, he couldn't deal with Bushido, the man got under his skin, and not in a good way.   
They pulled up to an Italian restaurant for lunch, and took a seat at a two person table in the middle of the crowded room. Bill felt as if he was on display and tried to ignore his unease, and focused on looking through the menu. Bill ordered a simple pasta dish with a salad, not really feeling like eating much of anything, Jorg ordered chicken Parmesan, and the two sat awkwardly silent until the drinks arrived. Bill took a sip of his Coke, and leaned back in his chair, feeling exhausted, and wanting his bed. "Did you have a good time today?" Jorg asked, fiddling with his napkin in his hands, and Bill knew it was nerves. Bill shrugged. "It's kinda boring just watching guys fix cars and yell at each other over which tools they need. Plus I don't really know anyone."  
"You know Bushido and Tom." Jorg said.  
"Yeah, but Tom wasn't there today, and Bushido is.... never mind."  
"Well, son, everyone needs a day off. He'll be off tomorrow too. And what about Bushido?"  
"Nothing." Bill said too quickly, "I'm going to go wash my hands before the food comes." Bill said, suddenly, and pushed his chair out to stand up. When he got to the bathroom he leaned against the sink, and sighed, looking himself in the mirror. He shook his head, and laughed at himself. "You're so pathetic. You fall for some guy that you know nothing about. Plus, you already have a boyfriend, did you forget that. Stupid!" Bill said, knocking himself in the head with his knuckle, and mentally agreeing with his verbal statement, then silently thinking, "Yeah, but your boyfriend is dead. He left you."   
"Shut up." Bill growled at his reflection. He hated when his mind argued with himself, he literally had to fight back against himself to quiet his demons down, and at that moment he willed himself not to break down and cry, but he was finding it hard. Deciding to avoid his feelings, he made himself go back out to his father at their table, and found that their salads had already been delivered, and Jorg had already started to dig into his his.   
Bill took a seat at the table, and sunk into his chair, not really meaning to but finding it hard to just being there in public. He felt as though everyone was looking at him, and knew that something was wrong and could see right through him, all the way down to his soul. "Are you alright, Bill? You look a little pale."  
"I'm fine, just a little tired."   
"Want me to take you home?"  
"No, I'm fine." Bill said, giving his father a big fake smile, as he poured dressing over his salad. He felt hungry, but didn't feel like eating, so he picked at his salad, with the excuse that he wanted to save room for his actual meal. By the time the main course arrived at their table, Bill was no longer hungry, but ate and picked at it anyway. The rest of it was boxed up so he could bring it home, and they went home in a quiet silence. Jorg kept asking if Bill was alright the entire time, and Bill kept assuring his dad that he was fine, just really tired. "Are you getting sick?" Jorg asked, placing the back of his hand over his son's forehead. "No, I'm fine. I swear. Just need to sleep a little. Jet lag, you know."  
Jorg nodded in understanding, "Took me a while to get used to the time difference too. You'll get used to it." Jorg said, shoving a forkful of chicken into his mouth.   
Bill played around with his food, every once in a while, he'd take a bite, and contemplated asking his father about Tom, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.   
They spent another twenty minutes eating, and talking occasionally, then Jorg asked for the bill. Bill was thankful to finally be able to go home and climb into his bed, and forget about the world for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know I'm really slow updating lately, sorry, been super busy with things and I will try to get better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds out more about Tom's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it!! XOXO

The following day Bill was woken up by a soft knock on his bedroom door, Jorg peeked his head in, and asked if he could come in. Bill's groggy, sleep laden voice told him he could, and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. "I'm getting ready to go to work. Did you want to come?"  
Bill was quiet for a moment, he didn't want to go, but he didn't want to be alone either. Then he thought of Tom again, and his decision was made. "I'm gonna stay home today, if you don't mind?"  
"No, not at all. I'll be gone most of the day, so I'll leave some money in the kitchen if you want to order pizza or whatever. Don't get into any trouble, and if you need something you can always call me."  
"I'll be fine, dad." Bill said.   
"Alright, I'll see you later." And then Jorg turned to leave, and Bill laid back in bed, turned over settling back down in the comforting warmth of his bed. It didn't take him long to settle down, and drift off to sleep once again.  
**The air was fresh and salty, and the sounds of birds squawking and children laughing, along with the gently waves hitting the beach and engulfing his feet and lower legs made him that much more content with life and he snuggled up even closer to Georg. Georg's strong arm's wrapped around Bill and he kissed the top of his head.   
"Whatcha thinking about?" Georg asked.  
"Hmmm." Bill sighed, content, and smiled, "Life... I guess." Bill said.  
"Oh yeah? Good or bad?"  
Bill sat up, straddling Georg's legs, a cute playful smile on his plump glossed lips. "I love you." Bill said, his smile getting bigger by the second. Georg arched his brows, because unlike Bill who could lift one for dramatic effect, Georg couldn't. "I love you too."  
"I was just thinking about us.... I don't know, in like, maybe ten year's." Bill said, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, and Georg smiled too. "Oh yeah? And what did you see for us in ten years?"  
"We'd be married, living in a cute little house, somewhere, maybe on the beach or something, and we'd have a baby, and a couple dogs, and we'd be so happy and content together."  
"A baby, huh? Who had the baby, because last time I checked were both still men." Georg giggled, and that earned him a smack to his shoulder.  
"We adopted a baby."  
"You want that kind of life babe?"  
"Only if you do." Bill said, nuzzling into his lover's chest.   
"I like the sound of that, as long as it's with you."**

Bill shot bolt upright in bed, screaming and crying at the fading memories of Georg. It was true that he had wanted a life with Georg, and the one he had wasn't enough. Together, they hadn't even lived. Bill wanted to merge their lives together and build on that. He wanted a family with him, and wanted to grow old together. It shouldn't have been like this. Georg was taken all because he was sick, and it wasn't fare.   
Bill spent the next twenty minutes crying, and trying to breathe through his anxiety. Once he was calmed down enough, he got out of bed, and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee, not really caring about how he looked at the moment. He took a brush to his ratty hair, and then pulled it back a pony tail, the shorter pieces falling and framing his face. He couldn't be bothered with putting on any make up, mainly because his eyes were swollen and puffy from crying and they hurt, so he settled for a pair of sunglasses instead.   
He needed to get out, he needed some fresh air, and so he made his way outside, and started walking. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just let his feet carry him away, hoping that he would be able to find his way back home, but if not, well, right now he really didn't care.   
Walking along the sidewalks of bustling people, Bill studied them. Some were dressed in business suits and talking on cellphones, others were dressed casual, and looked as though they were simply enjoying their day. Other's had children strapped to their hands excited about going out, and other's, exhausted mommies pushing strollers. Everyone had something to do, somewhere to be. They were with someone, their children, a significant other, friends, co workers, they were all happy, and Bill stood in the middle of it all like a gray cloud.   
At the corner of the street there was a row of benches, most of them empty, and Bill took a seat on the second bench, since the first one was occupied by two small children and an exhausted looking mom. Bill watched the two small girls giggling and playing some clapping game together, and Bill couldn't help but think of the future he could have had with Georg. Would their kids be like that? Would he and Georg look that exhausted? He'd never know anymore, because his future was ripped from him, and in thought, his heart clenched and he gasped out a breath of air. He felt as if he was choking, and he had to shake the thoughts from his head. Just as the first tear started to roll down his pale cheek, he felt the bench shift, and realized someone sat down on the same bench next to him. Slightly annoyed, Bill looked over. "Hi babe." Came Bushido's voice, and Bill instantly stood up, not wanting to be anywhere near the man. "What are you doing here?"   
"Well, I was on my way to go pick my girl up, then I saw you and I had to stop. You look sad, baby." Bushido said, reaching out to wipe a tear from Bill's cheek, but Bill pulled away. "I can give you a ride to where your going. I'm sure were both headed in the same direction anyway." Bushido said with confidence.  
"How do you know where I'm going, and don't flatter yourself. I don't need anything from you."   
"I'm just trying to help. Your going to see Tom, aren't you? Cause it sure looks like your headed in that direction."  
Bill had nothing to say, mostly because he didn't know what to say. He honestly wasn't sure where he was going, and it took Bushido pointing it out to him to realize that he was indeed headed towards Tom's house. Bushido stood up and walked over to the parked car slightly off to Bill's right, he hadn't even realized it was there. "Well, you coming or what?" Bill stood up, and got into Bushido's car, hating that Bushido knew where he was going, hating that he got into his car, and hating that he wanted to go to Tom's house. He should be hiding in his bedroom, being depressed and sleeping the day away.   
"So what's going on with you and Tom anyway?" Bushido asked.  
"What?"  
"You and Tom." Bushido said.  
"Nothing." Bill said, looking out the window, hoping Bushido would leave him alone and just drop him off at Tom's house.  
"You should know what your getting yourself into before you start something with him." Bushido said, his voice low, as if warning, and it caught Bill off guard. "What's that supposed to mean? Tom seems nice."  
"Ask him yourself."  
"And besides, there's nothing going on with us. He's my friend."  
"A guy like that doesn't have friends."  
That struck a nerve deep down in Bill, and it was something he couldn't explain. It swept him so suddenly, and it left him speechless. He wanted to know what Bushido had meant, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means watch your back and don't get attached. He'll keep you around until he gets what he wants then he's done with you."   
Bill's brow creased, and he recalled how sweet Tom had been to him, how caring and understanding he was, and how much patience he had. He couldn't see Tom doing that to someone.   
Finally, the engine was cut, and Bill was relived to see that they had pulled up to Tom's place. Confused as to why Bushido had actually turned the car off as if to follow Bill into the house, Bill sent him a questioning look. "Thanks for the ride." Bill said.   
"Remember what I said, baby boy." And just as Bill got out of the car, ignoring Bushido's warning, Tom's door flew open, and a loud scream escaped, followed by a young blonde woman, dragging a little girl by the wrist. Tom was at the doorway looking very upset and hurt. Then the little girl broke free of the woman's grasp, and she ran back to Tom. Tom scooped her up, and pressed a kiss to her temple as she buried her little face into his shoulder sobbing. He held her tightly, rubbing his hand against her back. The woman and Tom stared each other down, and all Bill could do is watch from the sidewalk.   
Bill watched as Tom whispered something into the little girl's ear, and she let out another sob, "No! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you, Daddy." Did Bill just hear that right? Daddy? No. Wouldn't Tom have told him? I mean, maybe not, they had only known each other a day.   
"Let's go, Charlotte, now. Bushido is waiting for us." The girl said, tapping her foot against the cement. Tom stepped off the porch, and walked the girl to the woman, that Bill had now thought of as the girls mother, and before handing her off, Tom kissed her again, and hugged her tightly. He whispered something else, and this time she nodded against his chest, and with another sob, she went willing with her mother, and as soon as she was put into Bushido's car, she started crying again. Bill's heart broke for the little girl, and for Tom, who also looked just as devastated as the child. Then just like that, Bushido, and Tom's daughter and the woman was gone, speeding off down the street. It was then that Tom realized Bill was standing there, and his eyes went wide. "Bill? What are you doing here?" And Bill replied simply with, "I wanted to see you." Bill said, his arm's dangling at his sides, unsure and nervous. Tom eyed him, not saying anything for a while, they stared at each other, and finally Tom nodded, holding the gate open for Bill to walk through. Bill smiled, and walked into the small front yard.  
Tom led the way into his house, which was a mess of toys. Dolls, dress up clothes and plastic beaded jewlery and a plastic crown littered the floor, and Tom instantly started to pick the toys up in silence. Bill watched for only a second, then bent down and started gathering the toys in his arms. It only took a few moments before everything was picked up, and Tom looked at the armful of toys Bill had gathered. "You didn't have to." He said.   
"I know." Bill smiled at Tom, who wore a blank expression, he looked so fragile and broken, and it hurt Bill inside. "I'm sorry, Tom... I.... I can go if you want me to?" Bill said. Both of them still standing in the same spot, arm's still filled with toys. Tom shook his head, brows furrowed together, "Why did you come in the first place, and why were you with Bushido... of all people?"   
"I... I um... had a bad dream, and I needed to get out of the house so I just started walking. I sat down on a bench and Bushido pulled up. He said he had to pick up his girlfriend and he asked if I was coming to see you and he'd give me a ride, so I went with it."  
"Where were you going?" Tom asked.  
"I was... uhh... I... honestly I wasn't sure. I only realized I was headed to your place when Bushido pointed it out."  
Tom smirked, and turned on his heel to go down the hallway. He turned to his left and there was a door there. It was a pink decorated room with a small white toddler bed, and a large toy box sat in the corner along with a small foam princess couch and a TV on the wall.   
"I didn't know you had a daughter?" Bill questioned in a soft voice, almost as if he was unsure if he could even ask that question.  
"Yeah." Tom said, going around the room, and picking up the rest of the toys and making the bed. Bill stood back watching him. Tom left the room, and Bill followed, Tom shut the door behind him, and walked into the living room. "I need to take Scotty for a walk. You can come... if you want?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
Together they walked down the street in silence, and Bill found himself biting his lip until it was uncomfortable, he wasn't sure what to say, and it made him feel uncomfortable.  
"I was with Kim for five year's, we were engaged for a three months when we found out she was pregnant. It was another month before I found out she was cheating on me with Bushido. Kim used to hang out at the garage, and that's how she knew him. I told her that she needed to figure out what she wanted and until then I'd give her space to figure it out. I guess she took that as me breaking up with her because the next day she had everything packed up and she was moving in with Bushido. She told him I kicked her out and wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. After Charlotte was born I wanted a DNA test, and she agreed to get one, that's when I learned Charlotte was mine. We got into an ugly custody battle, because she didn't want me to see my daughter. She said Bushido would raise her as his own, but I'd be damned to let that happen. I'm supposed to have her on the weekends, but that doesn't always happen. Sometimes I don't get to see her at all for weeks, and other times I get her for one day. This week I actually got her for a day and a half. Every time it's time for her to go back she cries and she doesn't want to leave."  
"I'm so sorry, Tom." Bill said, reaching a hand out to touch Tom's arm. Tom looked down at his arm, and nodded. They reached the dog park which was pretty empty except for two other dogs, and Tom let Scotty free and smiled as he took off in a full out run circling the large fenced area in the park for the dogs to play.   
Bill and Tom took a seat at the bench area they sat at last time.  
"How old is she... your daughter?"  
"She'll be five next month."  
"Why don't you go to court and tell the judge...."  
"I've tried. I wasn't always a good person. Charlotte made me grow up."  
"What were you like then?"  
"I did a lot of things that I wasn't proud of. I drank a lot and I did drugs. Your dad helped me get clean. I only got my shit together after I found out about Charlotte. I screwed around a lot too. Kim took all that to the judge and said that I wasn't stable enough to be a father, and well... the judge favored the mother over the father."  
"But she doesn't let you see her on your days."  
"She needs her mother."  
"She needs her father too."  
"Why do you care so much?" Tom snapped.  
"Because my dad left me when I was little, and I hated him for a long time. Now I'm here and I'm finally with him, but there's a gap. I'll never get that back."  
Tom bowed his head, letting it hand between his shoulders. "There's nothing I want more than to have more time with Charlotte, but I can't..."  
"Why don't we talk about something else." Bill said.  
"Why didn't you go to the garage with your dad?" Tom asked.  
"I did yesterday it was boring."  
Tom snorted with laughter, "Yeah, I guess. Who wants to watch a bunch of sweaty guys working on cars."  
Bill blushed, because he enjoyed that much of it, however it was the fact that Tom wasn't there sweating over a car that made it boring, but he wasn't going to tell him that. "That much I like." Bill said with a smirk, and he looked across from him to Tom.  
"Then why were you bored?" Tom asked.  
"I... I... um..." Tom laughed at Bill's stumbling words. "I just was, okay." Bill snapped, folding his arm's over his chest with a huff, which only made Tom laugh harder. "Oh shut up." Bill said, smacking Tom's shoulder. "Oh hell no! Your gonna pay for that." Tom said. Bill squeaked, and took off in a run trying to get away from Tom, as Tom chased him. Tom was strong and athletically built, but not overly so, and he easily caught up to Bill, pulling him against his chest. Bill screamed and giggled again, as they tumbled down into the grass. Bill was laying half on top of Tom, back to chest, and he finally scooted over, but Tom stopped him from moving too far away. "You okay?" Tom asked, propping himself on one elbow, his other hand encased around Bill's small wrist. Bill gave him a sweet smile and nodded. "I'm good."   
Bill stood up first, and reached his hand out for Tom to take. Tom took a hold, and let Bill pull him up, however, Tom didn't do much to help and Bill struggled to get Tom to his feet, and he stumbled backwards laughing. Tom caught him, arm's looping around Bill's waist before he could fall backward, and they were both laughing.   
"C'mon. Let's take Scotty home." Tom said, and I'll take you out for lunch.  
"I'm not dressed properly." Bill complained.  
Tom looked Bill over wearing his jeans and shirt.   
"You look fine to me."  
"This is my lazy clothes."  
"Fine, I'll take you home and you can change, then we can go out?"  
"Yes! Thank you Tomi!"  
"Tomi?"  
"Well isn't Tomi short for Tomi?" Bill asked.  
"Maybe for some people, but not for me."  
"So I can't call you Tomi?" Bill asked, bumping his hip into Tom's, and Tom stumbled to the side. He smiled over at Bill and laughed. "Your the only one that can call me that."  
The two walked in content silence the rest of the way back to Tom's house, and Bill's stomach filled with butterflies for the first time in a very long time. He couldn't stop himself from smiling either, and he noticed Tom smiling too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill get's to know more about Tom.

Bill and Tom sat across from each other at a two person table at a cozy and quiet little Italian bistro. Tom was currently sipping on some red wine, and Bill, being underage was sipping on a coke. They both had a plate of original Italian spaghetti and a basket of bread in the middle of the table, which Bill was happily munching on.   
It had taken Bill a total of fifty three minutes to get ready, while Tom waited in the living room and literally counted down the minutes until Bill walked out to him showing off his completed look. He wore a pair of tight skinny jean's, and a shiny silvery colored shirt that clung to his body. He wore several necklaces around his neck, including a black choker, and several bracelets. His fingers donned several rings as well. His eyes were painted up in black with a touch of silver, and his wore lip gloss that made his lips pop even more than they already did. Tom couldn't help but stare at the young beauty in front of him, and he tried to hide the excitement that was swirling in the pit of his stomach.   
"Well... how do I look?" Bill asked, spinning in a little circle, arm's spread out and a big smile on his face.   
"You look beautiful." Tom said, and for a moment the two just stared at each other, Bill wore a prize winning smile, and Tom's mouth fell open and finally he shuddered, and shook his head, standing up from the couch. "Ready to go?" He asked. Bill shook his head full of straitened and puffed up hair, and nodded. "Let's go."   
They had taken Tom's car, and Tom had helped Bill out of the car to steady him on his feet, or rather, the high heeled boots he was wearing, and even opened the door for him. Bill smiled and thanked him, and it made Tom's stomach soar into his throat, and he swore his heart was beating double time. What the hell was wrong with him?   
"So how long are you staying?" Tom asked, then stuffing a fork full of the spaghetti into his mouth.  
"I don't know. I guess until everyone thinks I'm better."  
"Your not sick, Bill, you have a broken heart. Someone needs to help you put the pieces back together."  
"That's why I like being around you." Bill said, lifting his eyes from his plate to look at Tom. "Your different from everyone else. When I'm around you I don't think about... him. I feel normal around you."  
Tom smiled at Bill, it was obvious he liked that response, and Tom nodded. "Good. I like you around me too."  
They finished their lunch, and sat in Tom's car. "Wanna go for a drive with me?" Tom asked.   
Bill beamed next to him, nodding like a happy child, "Yeah. Where to?"  
"Its a surprise." Tom said, a wide smile spread across his face, and together they enjoyed the drive to somewhere unknown.   
"Tom?" Bill asked, about twenty minutes into the drive.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you.... I mean... you don't have to answer, and I don't want to push you or be nosy..."  
"It's okay, just ask." Tom interrupted Bill's rambling. Bill shifted in his seat, and folded a leg under him. "Do you still love her?" After Bill voiced his question, his head shot back down, and he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He didn't know what he wanted the answer to be. In fact, he was looking for something else more than a yes or no to his question.  
"Why does that matter?" Tom asked.  
Bill's head shot up to see Tom looking at him then quickly adverting his eyes back to the road. "It doesn't... I was just curious."   
"There's always gonna be a part of me that will always love her. She's the mother of my child. The things that she's done to me though, I will never love her the way I did. I guess you can say its a complicated answer. I will never have a relationship with her again, we tolerate each other for our daughter's sake."  
"Do you think that if you have been in love and knew that person was the one... I don't know what I'm trying to say." Bill said, letting his head fall down, he was now trying to fight back tears. Then out of nowhere, he felt a gentle, but firm hand on his thigh, and he looked at it, and followed that hand up to meet Tom's soft and caring eyes.   
"I think that once you've found that person and you fall in love with them and you know that they are the one. I don't think you can ever get over them, but I do think that when something happens, like in your case, you may not ever get over that person, but you can open up and let someone help put those pieces back together and hopefully you can find room in your heart to fall in love again."  
The rest of the ride was quiet, and Bill couldn't help but stare at Tom while he drove, and he only looked away when Tom turned to take a quick look at Bill. Tom would smile at the flushed look covering Bill's cheeks, and continued to drive.   
Finally they arrived at Tom's desired location, and Bill gasped in amazement. They were at the beach. Despite living in Germany, Bill had never seen the beach. He had never traveled out of his small village before, so all these new experiences were jaw dropping and completely breath taking.   
Tom was the first to get out of the car, then dipped his head back in, "C'mon. I didn't drive you all the way out here to drool all over yourself in my car." Tom laughed, and watched as Bill scrambled out of the car, and to Tom's side. "Tomi, it's beautiful!" Bill was so caught up with looking at the views and the clear sparkling blue water of the ocean that he didn't notice Tom staring directly at him from his side. Tom's stomach tightened, and he suddenly felt like he had a frog in his throat, and he swallowed the lump down and shook his head to clear his mind refocus his attention. "C'mon." Tom said, taking hold of Bill's hand, and leading him down towards the water.   
"Tom!" Bill gasped out in a high pitched shriek, "Stop, wait!" Bill pleaded, and pulled back from Tom. "What's wrong?" Tom asked. Bill's face lit up in the brightest shade of red despite the make up he wore. "I.. um... can't... swim." Tom smiled at Bill, "You can't swim?" Bill shook his head, and looked down at his feet. Then a warmth was pressed against him, pulling him in for a tender hug, "It's okay. we'll go in waist deep and I'll make sure nothing happens to you."  
"Promise?" Bill asked, sounding childlike and vulnerable.   
"I promise." Tom returned. Then he stepped back and removed his shirt, and his jean's leaving him in his boxers. Bill bit his lip, cheek's feeling hot and rose red in color. He hesitated for a second, then took his shirt off and slowly removed his pants, leaving him in a pair of tight black briefs that hugged every curve.   
There was a light breeze, but it felt good against the heat of the sun, and he watched as Tom stepped into the water, then turned and held his hand out towards Bill. "C'mon, don't leave me hangin' here." Bill smiled, and took off in a run to close the gap between them. Bill held onto Tom's hand as if he'd drown if he let go. Tom let him cling to him, and he held on to Bill just as securely.   
They went in further until they were up to their knee's in water, and Bill shivered, it was freezing and Tom wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his hand up and down Bill's arm to generate warmth for him. Bill, without realizing what he was doing, leaned into Tom's touch, and soon he was resting his head against Tom's shoulder.  
Without warning Tom scooped Bill up in his arms, and raced a few more steps into the frigid water, and fell into the waves, taking a screaming Bill with him. When they both surfaced for air, Tom was still holding onto Bill, and Bill was holding onto Tom. They were both laughing, and then Bill screamed out into the oceanic breeze, "It's so cold!" Bill shivered against Tom's chest. "Wanna go dry off?" Tom asked, and Bill nodded against him, teeth chattering. Tom laughed, and guided Bill back to the shore. "I'll be right back." Tom said, running to his car where he had a blanket and two thick fluffy towels. He brought them back, and handed Bill a towel, while he laid out the blanket in the sand, and dried himself off. They both took a seat next to each other on the blanket.   
They stared off into the horizon, and watched as other families played with their children. Other's walked their dogs, and other's played Frisbee or volleyball. Everyone was doing something, but they were all together.   
Bill shivered again, and Tom instinctively wrapped an arm around Bill's thin teenage torso, and pulled him against him. "You cold?"  
"A little bit." Bill replied, and settled down next to Tom.  
"I don't know what it is about you, but when I'm around you.... you just... you make me feel better. It's like my mind stops working and every things okay for that time." Tom looked at Bill, and listened to him explain his feelings, did he feel the same way?   
"Good." Tom decided on saying. "I want to be the person you can lose yourself with, if that makes sense." Tom laughed. "I don't know what it is about you, but you make me feel the same way." Bill looked at Tom, wide eyed and so innocent looking, Tom wanted to lean in and kiss him, and that feeling scared the shit out of him, mainly because all his life he had been straight, and second, because Bill was underage.   
"Tomi?"   
"Yeah?" Tom asked back, their eyes locked on each other.  
"Can you kiss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh.... are they gonna kiss or not?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the last chapter, will Tom kiss Bill?

Tom leaned in, holding Bill against him, as their lips brushed against each other for the first time. Bill took in a gasping breath, and clung desperately to Tom. Their lips locked onto each other, and Tom tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The kiss itself was simple, there was no tongue, just lip, and it was enough to drive Tom into a wild frenzy. His heart fluttered into his throat, and he felt as though he was floating on a cloud instead of sitting on a blanket in the sand on the beach. Bill's skin was covered in goosebumps, and he wasn't sure if it was because the boy was still cold, or if it was due to the kiss, either way, Tom found himself pulling Bill down so he was flat on his back, and Tom hovered over him. Bill pulled him closer and they continued to make out, slipping his tongue into Bill's mouth, and earning a delighted moan from the teen.   
It was a shout calling out Tom's name that forced the Bill and Tom apart. "Tom!" There it was again, and Tom pulled away with a jolt, and looked up. "There you are!" It was Gustav, his friend and co worker. "Good, Bill is with you too. Jorg is about ready to call the police and report Bill missing. He's been calling everyone and when he couldn't get ahold of you, he called me. Fortunately I know where to find you." Gustav said with a shake of his head.  
"Jorg's gonna call the police?" Tom said, and Bill responded with a groan.  
"Yeah, he's freaking out. You should call him. And... were you two just making out?"  
"Yes, Gus, just keep it to yourself, Jorg doesn't need to know and neither does the rest of the world."  
"You know he's under age right?"  
"I know, that's why I said no one needs to know. Just keep your mouth shut."  
Tom reached over to where his and Bill's clothes lay abandon and reached inside his pocket for his phone. He clicked the screen on and saw he had several missed calls and text messages from Jorg. Cringing, he pressed the call back number and put the phone up to his ear, and he watched as Bill got dressed, and also took notice of how Gustav turned around so he wouldn't be watching the teen get dressed. "Yeah, he's here with me. I was out for a walk and we bumped into each other, I offered to have him spend the day with me. He's safe, Sir. I promise you. Yes, I'll bring him back. Okay, bye." Tom sighed, and lay back on the blanket with his eyes closed for a minute, "Guess it's a good thing I'm the boss's favorite." Tom said with a cheesy smile on his face, which earned him a good, playful kick to his hip by Gustav. "Don't flatter yourself, Trumper."   
After packing up and saying their goodbyes to Gustav, Tom and Bill made their way back to town. Bill had a million thoughts swirling through his head, and by the way Tom was flicking his lip ring, Bill could tell he was thinking too.   
"What are you thinking about?" Bill finally asked.  
"A lot of stuff. Everything, I guess." Tom said, putting his turn signal on to get onto the main road. "About the kiss?" Bill asked, and as he said it his stomach did a flip. Tom flicked his eyes towards Bill, their eyes meeting only briefly. "Honestly, I haven't had a kiss like that since, well, forever."   
Bill felt his stomach twist with nervous excitment, and his cheeks heat up. "Is that a good thing?"  
"Yes and no." Tom said, and Bill's heart sunk.  
"Why no?"  
"Because, Bill, I'm too old for you. I'm twenty seven year's old, your what? Sixteen?"  
"I'm seventeen." Bill said, trying to hold onto his emotions. "I thought you said you wanted to help me?"   
At this point Tom pulled over, and turned to face Bill. "Bill, calm down. What are you getting so worked up about anyway?"  
"I..." Bill started, tear's flooding his eyes, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He was too full of emotion, and pain to stop himself. "I don't want to lose you too."  
Tom felt his heart clench, and he knew now that he couldn't turn his back on this boy. He wanted Bill, and Bill wanted him, or at least that's what he felt. Tom reached out, cupping Bill's face in his hand and caressed his cheek, wiping the tear's away as he did. "Hey, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, okay."  
"But you said..." Bill started, but was interupted by lip's on his. It was just a quick peck, just to make Bill quiet down, "Forget what I said. I want you, I'm just... afraid. I don't want to hurt you."  
Bill gasped, and latched onto Tom, "You won't hurt me, just... don't.... leave me."  
"I'm not going to." Tom said, rubbing his hand up and down Bill's back. For a while they stayed embraced in each other, until Bill was calm again, and Tom felt okay enough to let go. Their hands stayed laced together as Tom started driving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. New chapter next week if all goes well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill seeks Tom out for comfort

"What were you thinking?" Jorg asked, his hands flying up in the air, as Bill sat on the couch with his head down. The truth was, he was thinking about Tom, and that's where his feet took him. "Do you have any idea how scared I was when I came home to an empty house, you could have at least left a note for me." Jorg said in a quieter tone, which caught Bill's attention and made the teen look up. "I'm sorry, Dad."  
"I know your going through a lot right now. You lost your... boyfriend, your in a new country, your sleep schedual is out of whack along with everything else... And Tom is... he's a good guy, don't get me wrong, but he's got things going on in his life, he can't be babysitting you all the time. I don't want you going around with him all the time. You need to be around kids your own age."  
"How am I supposed to be around anyone when all you do is work, and the only other person I know here is Tom." Bill said, pleading his case.   
Jorg sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe I can get you enrolled into a summer program or something..."  
Bill shook his head. "Maybe I should just go back to Germany." Bill said, as he got off the couch and headed back to his room.  
"Bill, wait."  
"Wait for what? You obviously don't want me to be here. Your never around, you expect me to sit around the house all day and wait for you to come home, or go with you to work and sit there and do what? Watch the guys work on car's all day. So I made friends with Tom, what's the big deal?"  
"The big deal is you are gay and I don't want you to do anything stupid to influence Tom. He's got enough on his plate and he doesn't need you adding to it." Jorg shouted. Bill took a step back until his back hit the wall. Tear's stung his eyes, and he quickly tried to blink them away, but they spilled over and down his cheeks anyhow. The words slapped Bill so hard in the face it took his breath away. Anger took over, and Bill shoved past his father, and ran for the door, slipping his shoes on before he bolted. "Bill!" He heard his father yelling after him, but he didn't look back, he just kept on running. 

Jorg sighed, and decided to give Tom a head's up. It was the only place that Bill knew of to go, besides the garage, but he wouldn't go there. He waited until Tom answer, and it wasn't long before he heard a groggy voice on the other end. "Hello?"  
"Tom, sorry, it's me."  
"It's cool, what's up? Need me to go to the garage?" Tom asked, and Jorg knew he was shifting his position, he was probably sitting up, ready to jump the moment he told him to. "No. I got into a fight with Bill, and he ran off. Your the only person he knows to go to."  
"I'll watch for him. Do you want me to bring him home?"  
"He's not going to want to come home. I hate to burden you with this, Tom I really do. Bill is just... he's different and he's got a lot of issues..."  
"I'm more than happy to be there for him." Tom said, glad his boss didn't know the full extent of how much he really did want to be there for Bill. After a short pause in conversation, Tom said, "I better go, Bill should be here soon, if he shows up, I'll let you know."  
"Yeah. Okay." Jorg said, and Tom could hear how shakey his voice was. They hung up, and Tom got up out of bed and pulled a pair of jean's on. He then made his way through his dark house, and flipped the light on in the kitchen and then the living room and flipped the porch light on.   
Tom was just going to make his way back to the bedroom to grab a shirt, when there was a frantic knock on his door. He instantly forgot his shirt, and rushed for for the door. Fumbling with the lock for a moment, remembering that he had to push on the door in order for the top lock to unlatch smoothly, and then he flew the door open. There Bill stood, messy hair, swollen, red eyes from crying, his make up was smudged from the tear's running down his face, and then he was launching himself into Tom's arm's, and Tom welcomed him in, wrapping his arm's around the teen's small frame, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.   
"Come on. Come inside." Tom said, pulling the sobbing teen into the house. As soon as the door was shut, and they were safely tucked inside, Tom cupped Bill's face, and pressed their lips together. "It's okay, you're okay." Tom whispered, as Bill clung to him. "It's not okay. My dad hates me."  
"What happened?"   
They sat down on the couch, Bill curled up on Tom's lap as he told Tom what happened and what his father had said to him. Tom tensed with anger, and held onto Bill tighter. "Don't listen to what he says. I fell for you because of you, okay? Being gay has nothing to do with it, it's not a disease you can catch."  
"What if he sends me back home? I don't want to leave you."  
"He won't do it. You can always come stay with me, but let's not think about that." Tom said, holding Bill closer. Bill's head rested against Tom's chest, and Tom stroked Bill's arm and simply just held them, sharing chaste kisses and and content sighs, Tom noticed that Bill was starting to fall asleep. "Hey. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us some dinner, hmm?"  
"I'm too comfy." Bill said wriggling on Bill's lap, and Tom had to restrain himself from moving, and breathing for a moment. He felt himself growing hard in his pants and didn't want to scare Bill off. "How about you go wash up then, and I'll order some pizza and we can watch a movie or something."  
"Or something." Bill said, looking up at Tom, no doubt he felt Tom harden, his cock pressing against his ass. "Can I borrow a shirt, Tomi?"   
"Y yeah. Let me get it for you."  
Tom walked back into his bedroom, Bill following behind him, hand in hand. Tom pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a white bed shirt. He also handed him a towel and washcloth and showed him to the shower.   
When Tom was alone again, standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, he breathed a heavy sigh, and listened as Bill started the shower up. He let himself imagine Bill undressing and stepping into the warmth of the shower spray. He imagined Bill standing there, under the cascading water, letting it run down his body. When Tom's mental images got to Bill's hips, he shook his head. "Stop it." Tom said, shaking his head out of his own thoughts. "He needs you right now. You can't do that to him. He deserves more than that." Tom whispered to himself. With another sigh, Tom grabbed his cellphone and headed for the backyard, Scotty trotting by Tom's side and followed him outside through the sliding glass door. Tom left the door open enough for his pup to get in and out and he sat down in a chair. He played with his cellphone, before lighting a cigarette, and pressing in the number to his boss, and pressing the phone to his ear.   
"Hello, Tom? Is Bill with you?" Jorg answered, and Tom felt sorry for him, hearing the concern in his voice, and he tried to picture himself in the same situation with his daughter, but he simply couldn't. He wouldn't say those words to his daughter.   
"Yeah, he's here." Tom said, taking a drag of his cigarette and slowly blowing the air back out.   
"Is he okay?" And there it was, the question Tom was waiting for. There were so many ways he could answer, and he had to answer it carefully.  
"He's really upset." Tom said, deciding not to confront his boss and get in the middle of the father/son fight.   
"I'm gonna come get him." Jorg said, but Tom cut him off. "I don't think that's a good idea. He can stay here tonight. He's taking a shower right now, he hasn't had any dinner and I'm going to order us some pizza. Let him stay the night, let him calm down, and tomorrow I'll bring him to work with me."  
"Fine, but Tom.... forget it, nevermind. I'll see you both tomorrow."  
They both hung up, and Tom slumped down in the outdoor chair and brought his cigarette back to his lips and quickly dialed the number to order a pizza. He hung up after ordering the food, and once again laid back in the chair. His eyes were just starting to slip closed when he heard the sliding door being pulled open. He turned his head to find Bill, hair wet and pulled back, and wearing the large white shirt Tom had given him. It looked like a dress on the teen's frame, and Tom couldn't help but look the boy over. "Damn." Tom said out loud. "You look beautiful." Tom said, and pulled Bill onto his lap.   
Bill happily cuddled into Tom's arm's, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Bill's body broke out with goosebumps and he shivered. "Tomi." Bill whispered, "I'm cold." He said, before pressing his lips against Tom's neck. Tom groaned and let his head fall back, and he felt the heat from Bill's parted lips, accompanied by his hot tongue flicking over his pulse point, teeth grazing over it. Tom felt Bill shiver again, and instinct kicked in. "Bill." Tom said. "Let's get you inside." Tom then stood up, scooping Bill's light body into his arm's. Scotty rose from the curled up position on the grass and followed Tom and Bill back into the house, only to collapse into his oversized memory foam dog bed.   
Tom gently laid Bill on the couch and hovered over him, they stared at each other. Bill bit his lip, and tugged Tom down onto him by his shirt. Their lips pressed together, and Tom's tongue flicked out, tracing Bill's lower lip. Bill moaned into Tom's mouth and parted his lips. Tom's tongue dove inside, and like a lightning bolt, their tongues collided and fireworks went off in Bill's head, and he wanted more.   
There was a sudden knock on the door causing both Bill and Tom to jump. Then they both broke out into laughter, "That should be the pizza." Tom said, pressing his forehead to Bill's. When the second knock came, Tom got up to answer the door. He handed the pizza off to Bill, and tipped the delivery guy. Then they settled back down on the couch where they ate their pizza, and Bill sipped on a coke, while Tom sipped on a beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya'll think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Tom's first time.

Tom sat on the couch with Bill's head on his lap. His mouth was opened slightly, his hands balled into small fists and one rested under his chin, and the other on Tom's leg, his knee's were tucked up against his chest, and he nuzzled his face into Tom's hip. Tom stared down at his sleeping teenage boyfriend, and ran his fingers through his thick mane of hair. He had been awake for a while, just watching Bill sleep, but his eyes were also getting heavy, and soon he found himself slipping into a blissful sleep, with an arm around Bill, he laid his head back and let himself drift off.

Bill shifted, feeling stiff and achy from laying in the same position for a couple hours, and his eyes slowly started to open. He looked up and caught Tom with his head resting back against the couch, his beard in the way, and he slowly sat up, his eyes looked tired and worn in the corners, and Bill slowly put his hand out to touch at the stress lines. Tom whimpered, and leaned into Bill's touch. Bill could see the age difference between the two of them, and it honestly didn't bother him at all, in fact, it made him feel safe and comfort.   
His fingers traced down his cheek and down to his jaw, his fingers and hands rubbing against Tom's beard, and Tom's eyes fluttered open. His head turned to the side looking, sleepily, at Bill. Tom reached his hand up to hold onto Bill's hand, and they both leaned in at the same time, their lips seeking each other's. Tom's tongue caressed Bill's lips and slowly made his way into Bill's mouth. Bill's tongue pushing forward, seeking out Tom's tongue. The very touch of their tongues together made Bill's stomach tighten with pleasure and he moaned into the kiss.   
Without breaking the kiss, Bill straddled Tom's lap, wanting to be as close as possible to the older man. He wanted to feel his skin under his finger tips, and he let his finger's dance to the hem of Tom's shirt, where he slipped his hands underneath, caressing the bare skin there right above his belt. They both moaned, Bill especially, when he felt Tom's abdomen constrict under his touch. They broke apart, panting, and breathing into each other's open mouths. Their gazes fixed on each other. "I wanna touch you." Bill said, his nail's grazing lightly below his navel.   
Tom leaned forward, just enough to remove his shirt, and tossed it off to the side. Bill blushed a deep red color, as he stared down at his toned boyfriend shirtless for the first time. Bill could tell that he worked out and the work he did also helped define the muscles in his body, and he reached out to touch his bicep for the first time. He ran his hand down his arm then back up and across his chest and down his abdomen, loving the feel of how hard Tom's stomach contracted under his touch. Tom leaned forward, seeking Bill's lips. Bill leaned forward, wrapping his arm's around Tom's neck. Bill let out a squeak of surprise when Tom stood up, holding Bill against him. Bill wrapped his legs around Tom's hips, as they walked blindly in the dark house. Again, Bill squeaked when he felt his back collide against the a wall, and he tightened his legs around Tom. He felt Tom's hands find their way under his shirt, and was now tugging it upward and then removed it completely from Bill's body. Again, Tom tossed the shirt over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, and pressed his body against Bill.   
Bill reached between them, fumbling with Tom's belt, their lips still locked, their tongues fighting for dominance, and they remained pressed against the wall, or rather, Bill was pressed against the wall. Tom rubbed himself against Bill, and they both moaned, and Tom pulled Bill away from thew all, making his way back down the hallway and into his bedroom.  
When they reached the bed, Tom's knee's came into contact with the bed frame, and he fell forward on top of Bill. Bill giggled, and Tom took that oppertunity to push himself up and rid himself of the jean's that were now slipping halfway down his ass due to Bill's hands. Bill leaned back, watching Tom undress. He was left in the boxer's that he had borrowed from Tom, and he wanted so badly to take them off, but now seeing Tom in all his naked glory he was feeling shy.   
Tom kneeled back onto the bed, and crawled up to Bill, pressing a brief kiss to his lips before laying down on his side, and pulling Bill with him. Their legs tangled together, and Tom's thumb caressed Bill's rosey red cheek. "Are you nervous?" Tom asked, a smirk threatening to curve his lips, but he held back. Bill bowed his head, looking away from Tom. He was suddenly feeling emotional, and he cleared his throat. "I've never done this with anyone else..." Bill started, but found he couldn't finish what he was going to say.   
"We don't have to if your not ready."  
Bill thought about it, it wasn't that he didn't want to because he did, it was more of a feeling of loosing Georg again and replacing him, and the fact that he only knew Georg's body and his likes and needs. Tom was different, his body was different. He was bigger than Georg, his body was more grown up, more toned, and Tom obviously knew more about sex than he did and it all made him nervous.  
"No, I want to. I'm just... nervous. I don't want to mess this up."  
Tom laughed a little bit, "Aww, baby, you can't mess sex up. We just have to make sure we communicate with each other so it's good for both of us, okay?"  
Bill nodded, and bit down on his lip. "Seriously, if you feel like you can't do this, you tell me, promise me." Tom said, taking Bill's hands in his. Bill gasped out, "I promise." And Tom was leaning forward taking Bill's lips in his, sucking his lower lip until the younger teen was moaning into his mouth, and only then did Tom initiate the next move. He pushed Bill back against the bed so he was laying on his back. Tom's hands ran down Bill's sides then stopped at his hips, squeezing and massaging gently, and moaned against Bill's mouth when he felt the teen thrust against his hips. Tom's hands were moving again now, and his fingers were slipping into the waist band of his own boxers and slowly pulling them down. Bill moaned out when he felt himself freed from the constrictive material. As Tom tossed his boxers behind him, Bill was resting his feet against Tom's thighs, his lip caught between his teeth , and Tom's hands returned to his body, running them up Bill's calf's then up his thigh's, loving how his hand's glided over the smooth skin of Bill's legs and up to his hips and lower stomach. Then he was lining their bodies up and laying on top of the teen again, rubing against each other, and Bill wrapped his legs around Tom again, his feet caressig the back of Tom's thighs encouraging him to keep going.   
Tom nosed at the side of Bill's face, kissing his cheek, jaw and down to his neck, sucking and teasing the skin their with his teeth. Bill moaned and arched up against Tom who continued to tease his skin. Kissing and biting down his chest to one pert nipple, and taking into his mouth, grazing it again with his teeth, making Bill moan and arch off the bed again. "Ahh, Tomi, please... I can't..." Bill whined. Tom instantly stopped, and Bill groaned at the loss of contact. "Can't what?" Tom asked, his hands remained fixed on Bill's thigh's, not wanting to completely pull away, but ready to if Bill told him to. "I want you so bad. I can't take it anymore, I just... I need you. Please." Bill whimpered, and Tom surged forward capturing his lips again, then pulled away. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Tom said, hoping off the bed and jogging into the bathroom. He had oil's lotion and condom's in his hand, and dumped them onto the bed. Bill blushed looking from the items on the bed next to him and back up at Tom.  
"Have you ever... you know, with a guy?" Bill asked. This time Tom was blushing, and he shook his head, "No, but I've had anal sex with women before."  
"You wont hurt me?"  
"No baby. I'll be gentle, and you just tell me if it doesn't feel right or if it feels good."  
Communication during sex was something new for Bill, mainly because Georg knew Bill and they knew what the other liked, they were just in sync with each other.   
"Okay." Bill responded.  
Tom reached over and pulled a pillow down from the head of the bed, and motioned for Bill to lift his bottom up. Bill did, and Tom stuffed the pillow under him, then reached for the oil, and poured some out into his hand. He looked into Bill's eyes one more time, and when Bill nodded it was the only confirmation he needed. He pressed a finger to Bill's entrance and gently rubbed it in a circle. Bill tensed up at the feeling. It was something he hadn't ever gotten used too. "Relax baby." Tom said, and leaned forward flicking his tongue over Bill's pierced nipple again, and he gently tugged on the metal ring, which earned him a moan from his lover. Shortly after Tom was able to fit his finger into the tight heat. He slowly thrust his finger in then pulled it out and in again. He watched as Bill let out a breath of air, and turned his face to the side. Tom reached down, for the first time, and wrapped his hand around Bill's swollen cock, again, Bill took in a sharp intake of breath and holding it. Tom slowly started fisting Bill as he worked his finger inside of him.  
"More, Tomi, more." Bill moaned, wriggling on the bed. Tom removed his finger, coating his hand again in body oil and bringing his fingers back to Bill's entrance. The first finger slipped in easily, then he was starting to push the second finger in. It went in almost just as easy as the first, and now Tom was thrust both fingers in, expirimenting and trying to savor the feeling of what he was doing.   
Bill reached one hand out to grasp at Tom, while his other hand ran across his chest, tweaking his own nipples, and tugging on his piercing.   
"Oh god. You look so hot right now." Tom said, and then slipped a third finger inside Bill. Bill let out a moan, and bucked his hips. His finger's were so close to his spot, but it seemed like he was purposely avoiding touching it. "Oh, Tomi, please... I need... I need... ahhh.. more, please Tomi. Wanna feel you inside me."   
Tom's thumb dug into the star tattoo on Bill's right hip at Bill's words. "Me too baby, don't wanna hurt you though." Tom leaned down pressing a kiss to Bill's lips, his fingers still inside Bill, stretching him open. Bill whimpered, trying to rotate his hips to take more of Tom's finger's, but it just wasn't working. "Please, Tomi..."  
Finally Tom pulled his finger's out, wiping them off on the sheet's below him. Bill sat up, taking the condom from Tom and tearing it open. Bill looked up, watching Tom's expression as he rolled the condom onto his boyfriend. Tom reached for the body oil and poured some out onto his hand once again. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Bill's as he slicked himself up. Then he gently pushed Bill back down, hovering over him, "You sure?" Bill smiled up at him, nodding, "Are you?" He asked back. "Yeah."   
Tom lifted Bill's legs onto his shoulder's, his hands running back down the side of Bill's calf's. Their eyes locked on each other as Tom crowded up against him, guiding his member to Bill's entrance. With a steady breath Tom pushed forward, joining their bodies together for the first time. Their air in Bill's lungs left him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head with every slight push Tom made into him. He moaned out Tom's name, and reached for his hand, and Tom glady took it. As soon as Tom was seated fully inside Bill, he waited, allowing Bill time to adjust, and instead leaned down to capture Bill's parted lips in his. Bill's leg's were still spread wide so his heel's were resting on Tom's hips. Tom slowly pulled out half way, then slowly pushed back in. Bill clung to Tom as if his life depended on it, as they continued their slow movements, and shaired lazy open mouthed kisses. Everything seemed to fall together. It was perfect. Bill, for the first time since Georg's death, felt whole again, complete, and he let out a gasp of breath in recognition of his feelings. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tear's from coming, but it was hard. Memories came back in snapshot flashbacks of him and Georg together. Their first time, and their last time.

**It had happened in Bill's bedroom when Simone was still at work. Georg had been sick for a while, his body had become weaker, and his usually tanned skin had paled. His body had also lost weight, enough to where his bones were just starting to poke through his skin. One thing that was working for Georg though was that he still had most of his hair, though that too had started to fall out. The young couple had spent the day being lazy, watching movies and eating ice cream, it was the only thing that seemed to not upset Georg's stomach. They had moved from the couch to Bill's bedroom, and lay on the bed together.   
"I love you." Bill said, pressing a kiss to Georg's cheek. Georg smiled back at Bill, "Love you too. Forever." Tear's treathened to sting Bill's eyes and he quickly wiped them away and straddled Georg's hips.  
"Make love to me. Please."  
Georg frowned, "I want too. I do, but I don't think I can. I don't think I can hold myself up." It was true, Bill had to even help him to walk around now, his body was frail and lacked in vitamins and protien, and every second of the day Georg's body seemed to get weaker and weaker.   
"Let me." Bill said, pulling his shirt off, then Georg's. Bill took his time undressing Georg, trying to make the moment last, and engrave it in his memory so he could hold onto it. Georg had enough energy to prep Bill, and went to smack Bill's ass when he was ready, but it was more of a light tap, and Bill giggled, straddling Georg's legs again, and guiding Georg's straining dick inside him. It was the last time they were together sexually. **

"It's okay Billy." Tom said nuzzling into the boys neck. Bill hadn't realized that he had started crying, his finger's and nails digging into Tom's shoulder's, but Tom didn't complain. He just kept up the slow, steady pace of his thrusts, and cuddled the boy under him.   
"Want me to stop?" Tom asked, stilling for a moment when Bill hid his face in Tom's neck.  
He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. Keep going."  
Tom guided Bill's chin up, and he took claim to his mouth again, this time also reaching between them with one hand, and began stroking Bill until he felt his muscles stiffen and his body convulsing beneath him. He knew then that Bill had climaxed and he followed soon after, snapping his hips forward and spilling into the tight hot embrace of Bill's body.   
Tom fell forward, laying his weight on Bill for a minute to catch his breath, then rolled off and out of him. Bill instantly curled up against Tom and buried his head into Tom's chest. "Thank you." Bill whispered.  
Tom was speachless, and unsure of what to say, so he just held the boy in his arm's until he heard his breathing even out and he knew he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit, I cried when I wrote this... I'm such a sap. Hope you all enjoyed it though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill meet's Charlotte.

In the morning, Tom woke first, he laid in bed, smiling down at Bill who was snuggled into his chest. Tom ran his finger's through Bill's matted hair earning a moan from the teen, and Bill snuggled closer wrapping his arm around Tom's waist. Bill's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned. Tom laughed and wrapped his arm's around his teenage lover, and pressed a kiss to Bill's forehead. "Good morning beautiful." Tom said, earning a blush from Bill, "Good morning." He replied, hiding his face in the crook of Tom's neck. "How are you?" Tom asked, rubbing Bill's back. "Tired." Tom laughed, but shook his head, "Not what I meant. I mean, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Are you sore?" Now it was Bill's turn to laugh. "I'm fine. No you didn't hurt me. I'm just a little.... stiff." Bill said, giggling, and pressing his hips against Tom's.   
Now it was Tom's turn to blush, and he reached around cupping Bill's taut little ass, and squeezing his cheeks. Bill moaned and pressed his forehead against Tom's chest. "oh Tomi." Bill whispered, gasping as both of their hard member's bumped and rubbed against each other.   
Before they could go any futher, they both jumped at the loud sound of banging coming from the front door. Bill's eyes widened in fear. What if it was his father here to come get him? Tom sighed, and got up out of bed, pulling on a pair of jean's. He told Bill to stay there, and he'd be right back. Before making his way out to answer the door, Tom slipped a white shirt on so he looked presentable.   
Bill lay there, and listened.

Tom looked through the peep hole and frowned at the man on the other side of the door. He wasted no time opening the door and was instantly engulfed with his daughter wrapping herself around Tom's legs. "Daddy! Daddy!" Charlotte hollard, squeezing Tom's leg with a happy smile on her little face.  
"Why isn't she at school?" Tom asked, glaring at Bushido, but he placed a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder, holding her against him. "Kim took off this morning, don't know where she went, but you know how she is."  
"That doesn't answer my question." Tom said.  
"When Kim isn't home the brat isn't my responsibility, she's your's."  
"What did you call her?" Tom said, ready for a fight, but his daughter clinging to him, stopped him. "Get out of here, and when Kim comes back you can tell her to not bother coming here. I'm contacting my lawyer."  
"Do whatever you want. I'm out of here." Tom picked Charlotte up, and watched Bushido walk away.  
Tom took his daughter into the house, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, hugging her tightly. "Daddy... I'm hungry."   
Tom frowned, "Your hungry?" Charlotte nodded. "Shido said he didn't have time to make me breakfast."  
"That's because he was saving it for me, becaaaauuuse..." Tom said, dragging out the words, "I'm gonna make you my famouse chocolate chip pancakes."  
"Yay!" Charlotte cheered in her dad's arm's.  
"I gotta do something before I start cooking though, okay? Why don't you go to your room and play with your toys. Cynthia was missing you, she told me."  
"She did? I better go let her know I'm home now." Tom smiled, and put Charlotte down, and watched her skip down the hallway to her bedroom, then made his way back to his room. He was watching Bill getting dressed, and Bill smiled over at Tom.  
"I have a problem." Tom said, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"I heard. Your daughter's here." Bill smiled.  
"I'm sorry." Tom said, and Bill frowned. "Why? She's your daughter."  
"Your not mad?"  
Bill shook his head, "Nope. Sounds like she's better off with you then with Bushido. Now I heard something about chocolate chip pancakes." Bill said, wrapping his arm's around Tom's waist, and pressing a kiss to his jaw line. Tom laughed, but embraced Bill, rubbing his hands up and down the boys slender back. "Yeah, guess I have two baby's to cook for now." Tom said, smacking Bill's ass playfully, "C'mon let's go."  
"Charlotte, c'mere I have someone I want you to meet." Tom hollard down the hallway. Instantly, Charlotte came bouncing out of her room with a little cloth doll that looked like it had been from annother time period. "Charlotte, this is a good friend of mine, his name's Bill. Bill, this is my daughter, Charlotte."  
Bill smiled down at the little girl and kneeled down to her level. "Hi Charlotte. That's a cute doll, I had one just like it when I was a kid."  
"Really? But your a boy." Charlotte said with a confused look on her face. Bill laughed, "Well, the doll was my mom's, and when I was little, just like you and I missed her, I would hug her doll, because it smelled just like her."  
"Where was your mommy?"   
"She was usually at work, and I would miss her, but her doll brought me comfort."  
"This was my grandma's doll, and my grandma gave it to me."  
"That was really nice of her." Bill said with a smile.   
Meanwhile, Tom was in the kitchen starting breakfast, and watching his lover and his daughter talking and laughing with each other. From the outside looking in, it looked like a happy family, but there was a tornado blowing through, and Tom could feel the start of the storm in the pit of his stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has to face Jorg.

"I'll pick you up right here after school, okay princess." Tom said, pointing to the very spot he was kneeling. Charlotte nodded, "Will Bill be here too?"   
"Um, probably not, Bill has to go home, but you can still visit with him. Now, get goin'." Tom said, swatting after his daughter, chasing her into the school, and she went off giggling. "Hey," Tom called after his daughter, and she spun around, smiling from ear to ear, "Love you." Tom shouted. "Love you back!" Charlotte shouted back, and it made Tom smile, and he watched her until she disappeared into the classroom.   
Bill was smiling, his eyes sparkling with love, and as soon as Tom got back into the car Bill pulled him against him, pressing his lips to his. "You're an amazing father." Bill said. "As long as she thinks so, I'm fine with that." Tom said, pecking his boyfriend on the lips one more time before starting the car up.   
Bill turned in his seat, smiling as he pulled Tom's phone from the cup holder between them and turned the camera on. Bill posed, ignoring the look's of confusion and then laughter from Tom beside him, and he took several pictures of himself with Tom's phone. "What are you doing?" Tom asked with a laugh, at the duck face Bill was making. "I'm taking pictures." Bill said, and then the camera was pointing in Tom's direction. Bill snapped two of Tom driving, the second one blurry and as he went to snap a third, Tom blocked the camera lense, "No, no pictures of me on my own phone." They were both laughing, even though Tom was trying to sound angry, it just didn't work, and he ended up pulling over to the side of the road. He leaned over and snatched the phone from Bill's hand. Bill struggled for the phone, and then changed up his game plan and pressed his lips to Tom's. Bill pushed Tom back into his seat and straddled his lap, he slipped his hand into Tom's and took the phone back, blindly snapping a picture of them kissing. After the picture was taken Bill pulled away smiling, a look of triumph on his face, "Got it." He said, and sat back in his seat. Tom looked at him, awe struck, "damn, that was good." Bill smiled back at Tom again, and without Tom's knowledge, set the picture of their kiss as his default picture.

As badly as Tom wanted to pull Bill into his arm's one last time and kiss the air from his lungs, he knew he couldn't. The entire garage was staring when they pulled up, not to mention Jorg was standing there, waiting for them, and Tom's stomach instantly felt tight, as if Jorg knew exactly what had been going on between the two of them. The look of anger, and hurt evident on Jorg's face, and Bill's stomach tightened, and he wanted to run into Tom's arm's and hide there forever, but he knew he couldn't, he had to face his father. 

Jorg didn't say a word to Tom, as he walked past him and into the garage. Tom couldn't help looking over his shoulder and sending Bill a sympathetic look. Bill caught it and his heart leaped into his throat. "Let's go." Jorg said, taking hold of Bill's arm and rougly tugging him along. Bill stumbled forward from the force of his father's grip, and he cried out. "Ouch, Dad, please. I can walk myself." Bill pleaded, trying to yank his arm from Jorg's angry grip. Jorg wipped around causing Bill to collide into his father, and fall backwards onto his ass. Jorg rushed forward, hand raised and smacked Bill across the face. For a moment Bill's world blended between sparks of pain, confusion and hurt. "Get up!" Jorg shouted, and that was all it took before Bill's eyes filled with tear's. His arm was burning, and when he looked down to investigate, he realized that the rocks had cut his arm open. "Get in the damn car now." Jorg said, but Bill took a step back, "No, I don't wanna go with you." Jorg raised his hand once again to smack his son in the face, and as his hand was coming down Bill closed his eyes, waiting for another hit, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he gasped. Tom was holding Jorg's arm back and they were staring each other down, and Bill quickly scrambled to his feet, unsure of what to do. "Tom." Bill said, his voice shakey and small, and he laid a gentle hand on Tom's arm. "You are not going to hit him again."  
"One night, and the little bitch has you wrapped around his little finger." Jorg said, shaking his head in digust. "No." Tom said, "It took me more than one night, and maybe your right, he's got me wrapped around his finger, and I know I'd do anything for him, and I know how I feel. I know I wouldn't hurt someone I care about, especially not like this."  
"I could have you arrested." Jorg spat.  
"Bill could have you arrested too. You just hit him and knocked him down in front of all of us, his arm is cut open. Who are they going to believe?"  
"What's it matter to you. He's going back to Germany, his flight leaves in two hours and you are never going to see him again."  
"No, please. I don't want to go back."  
"You don't have a choice. I don't need a little sissy boy here. I have plenty of shit to get down without you being here. No son of mine will be gay, you are a disgrace. And you," Jorg said, pointing his finger in Tom's direction, "You are fired."  
"Too late, I quit as soon as you laid a hand on him." Tom said.   
"Good, get the fuck off my property before I have you arrested for trespassing. Now, get in the damn car."   
Bill scrambled to reach Tom, and threw his arm's around him and cried into his chest. This couldn't be happening. They both knew that there was nothing they could do about it. Their relationship was illegal here, and Bill was underage. "Bill." Tom said, taking his face in his hands, and wiping his tear's away. "Everything is going to be okay." Tom said. "But I don't wanna leave you, I wanna stay here."  
"I know, baby, I want you to stay too. You are so strong, you have to be strong. Everything will work out in the end. I promise you, okay?" Bill sniffled and nodded his head, and then Tom brought his lips down to Bills, not caring that Jorg was watching them, or that everyone in the garage was staring at them. Tom kissed him with every last fiber of his soul, putting all his feelings and emotions into the kiss. Bill's knee's were shaking, Tom could tell, because he started to slip, and he had to wrap an arm around Bill's waist just to hold him up. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, "You have to go now." Tom said, his voice was strong and weak at the same time. I love you, Bill. Don't forget that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues anyone??


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorg takes Bill to the airport.

"Please, don't send me back. I promise I will be better." Bill cried, though no amount of begging and pleading seemed to change Jorg's mind. It was all a mistake, Bill should never have come to the states, hell, in Jorg's mind, Bill should never have been born. He was a disappointment in his eyes and he was disgusted with his only son. "You're going back to Germany." Jorg didn't even bring Bill home first, in fact, Jorg had packed up all of Bill's clothes and shoes, and stuffed his suitcases in the trunk of his car. He had booked a one way flight back to Germany just past mid night, and his mind was decided. He wanted nothing more to do with his son, and there wasn't a thing Bill could say or do about it.   
He stared out of the window, tear's coming down his face in streams, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, and the image of him opening his door and jumping out came to mind. With tear's streaming down his face, and blurred vision, Bill reached for the door handle. With a deep breath, he went to pull the door open, but was surprised when it wouldn't budge. "It's locked." Jorg said, his voice full of ice. "Are you that stupid? Get it in your head that you are going back to Germany. I don't want anything to do with you. I thought things would be different, but they can't be." Jorg said.  
Bill was really crying now, and sniffling. His head was throbbing and his eyes were burning, his throat felt as if it would close up on him and he simply couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

 

He felt completely peaceful. His eyes fluttered open and he felt warm arm's around him, and lips pressed to his temple. He smiled, "Georg. I missed you. You haven't come to see me."  
"That's because you no longer needed me. You have Tom now."  
"I don't have Tom. I don't have Tom and I don't have you. I have no one."  
"You'll always have me. You have us, baby. But I'm dead, I'm only here in your dream's because you need me. I can't rest if your upset."  
Bill's grip tightened on Georg's hand, their finger's laced together. "Jorg is sending me back to Germany."  
"Do you think Tom would let you go that easily? He's not going to just let you walk out of his life, Billy, not without a fight. You're much too good for that, and he knows it."  
"I miss you."   
"I'm right here."

"Get up." Jorg said, shoving Bill enough to wake him from his dream. Bill stirred and rubbed his eyes. He felt as though he woke up from a night drinking. His eyes teared up once again at the sight of the airport to his right. "Please." Bill whispered, but he wasn't sure what he was going to say. He knew it was useless to plead to his father for anything at the moment. Up until now he hadn't seen who his father really was, now that he had he hated him.   
"Get out. Get your bags, and go. Here's your ticket." Bill stared at his father's hand, holding a printed up flight ticket, and slowly reached out to take it. The door's were closing around him, and he had no choice now. He got out of the car and pulled his suitcases from the trunk. As soon as the back door was shut, he watched as his father drove off, he hadn't even said goodbye. Bill let his head fall, and he headed for the automatic double doors when suddenly he heard a voice call out his name. "Bill, Bill!" Bill lifted his head and waited for his name again, and surely it came, it sounded closer this time. "Bill. Over here. Bill!" This time Bill turned around, searing the crowd of people for whoever was calling him, then he spotted Tom. His heart surged and jumped and fluttered, and tear's filled his eyes. "Tomi!" Bill said, running forward. Tom engulfed him in a bone crushing hug, but Bill welcomed it, as he clung on to Tom, and released more tear's into Tom's chest.   
"Stay with me, Bill, don't go back, stay here. Move in with me."  
"Tomi. I..."  
"I can support us both on what I bring in. You can go back to school or do whatever you want, but I love you and I want to give us a chance, but only if you want it."  
"Of course, yes, I want it, but are you sure?"  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." Tom was holding Bill in his arms, caressing his cheek. A tear slipped from Bill's eye, and Tom wiped it away. "Let's go home." But before Tom could turn and guide them both back to the car, Bill wrapped his arm's around Tom's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Now, let's go home." Bill said, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one that tear's up here? I'm such a sap.  
> And this story is coming to an end, but you can look up my other story called Against All Odd's, it's something different that I haven't done before, please let me know how you like it :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Simone gives Bill what he wants.

Things in Bill's life had finally started to calm down, and he was settling into Tom's house. He had been there for a month now, and it hadn't all been easy. After he had come to term's with being abandon at the airport, and the next night Tom had talked Bill into calling his mother in Germany and explaining everything, Simone had agreed to let Bill stay, but only on one condition, she had to meet Tom and get her approval first.  
"Tomi, I'm so nervous." Bill said, jumping around the living room that Tom and he had just cleaned together. "Shouldn't I be the one to be nervous? I'm meeting your mom."  
"Maybe you should be." Bill said, wrapping his arm's around Tom's waist.  
"Maybe I should make you relax." Tom said, pushing Bill backward until his legs hit the couch and he fell backwards, and Tom toppled over him. They were both giggling, and then they were kissing. It was when Tom's hand slipped under Bill's shirt that he remembered. "What time is it? We have to go pick Charlotte up from school. We promised we'd take her out early for lunch, remember."  
"Ugh." Tom said, his forehead resting just below Bill's collarbone. "Come one, get up, you can sex me later." Bill said wiggling underneath Tom.   
"Okay fine, but that means you have to give me a blowjob for waiting."  
Bill smirked, and gave his best sexy look, his eyes heavy lidded with black eye shadow, "I can't wait." Bill licked his lips, and Tom's jaw dropped, if Tom wasn't hard before, he sure as hell was now. "Damn Bill, do you have to give me that look right now."  
"I thought you liked my bedroom eyes."  
"I do, but in the bedroom, when I know I'm gonna get some, right now you're just teasing me."  
"It's fun, and I'm good at it." Bill said, cocking his hip smirking at Tom as he slipped into his shoes.   
"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's go get our daughter." Tom said, and smacked Bill's ass as they turned to leave.

 

The couple walked out of the restaurant hand in hand with Charlotte between them. In the short month that Bill had been staying with Tom, he had found out that Kim had in fact been using drugs, she had started cheating on Bushido with another man to obtain the drugs she needed. The police had arrested her, and had given Tom full custody of his daughter.   
Tom had been worried about how Charlotte and Bill would be together. Bill was still a teenager after all, and way too young to be a father, but Bill had been more than willing to accept and love Charlotte the same way that Tom did. Bill enjoyed spending time with the little girl, doing each other's hair and make up, Tom even allowed Bill to paint Charlotte's toe nails, but that was all she was allowed. They held hands, and told stories to each other. They played with Charlotte's dolls, and played dress up. Tom loved to sit back and watch the two of them play together. He couldn't have asked for a better partner, one who loved his daughter just as much as he did.   
"That was so much fun Daddy, thank you." Charlotte said, her little face scrunched up, and in a second Tom was lifting her in the air, and into his arms. "What's wrong? I thought you had fun today?"  
"I did, but do I have to go back to school?"  
Tom looked over to Bill and they both let out a small laugh. "No sweetie, we're going home. There's someone I want you to meet later. My mom is coming to visit us from Germany. So Daddy and I thought we'd spend just a little time with you today and take you out." Bill explained.   
"But you didn't have to take me out of school early because of that."  
"Guess we just love you so much and we wanted to treat a princess to lunch." Tom said, and pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek.  
"And later if you are good and you help us get your room cleaned we might take you out for ice cream later." Bill said in a sing song voice.  
"Yay!" Charlotte yelled, wrapped her tiny arm's around Tom's check, both choking and hugging her father. Tom and Bill shared another knowing glance at Charlotte. Tonight was going to be wonderful. It was going to make or break them. At the end of it all, either Bill would be allowed to stay, or he would be taken away and brought back to Germany to live with his mother. 

 

Simone got off the plane with a stomach full of nervous excitement. She hadn't seen her son if month's and she missed him dearly. She was angry and hurt when Bill had called her up and told her what happened between him and Jorg. She had tried to get in touch with her ex to find out exactly what was going on and he had never returned her phone calls.   
Simone had talked to Bill at least once a day, some day's it was more. She needed to make sure her baby was okay. She didn't know Tom, he was a stranger to her, but the way Bill made him sound, she could tell that he was happy and content, and seemed to be finally settling down. She wasn't an unreasonable woman, she wanted what any mother would want for their child, and that's why she agreed to come to the states and meet Tom face to face.   
Once she was in the airport, she looked around the crowds of people, gathering together and reuniting, some of them were there to say goodbye. Simone scanned the crowd for her son and when she turned just so, her eyes lit up and the butterflies exploded in the pit of her stomach. Her son. Her baby boy was standing there waving and calling out to her. They ran into each other's arm's and hugged. Simone sobbed into her son's shoulder, and they just held on to one another, getting reacquainted. "Let me look at you." Simone said, taking hold of Bill's face and glancing him over. "I'm fine. Really, mama, you don't have to worry about me."  
"A mother's job is always to worry about her children." Simone said with a smile on her face.  
"Where's Tom?"  
"He's at home fixing dinner with Charlotte."  
"Ah, the daughter."  
"Mama." Bill scolded, taking her bag's and leading her out of the airport. "Wait until you meet her, she's such an amazing little girl."   
The car ride back was filled with chatter between them. Catching up and filling in the gap of time they had lost together. One thing was certain, Bill no longer looked warn out and tired. Instead he looked happy and refreshed, and when he spoke about Tom and Charlotte his eyes sparkled and she knew she had done the right thing in sending him here. She was secretly grateful to Tom, for allowing Bill into his life and making him part of his family. Though, she would never come outright and say it, especially not to Bill. 

When Bill parked the car he and Simone just sat there staring at the little house that Bill now lived in. "So this is it, huh?" Simone asked. She was scrutinizing everything, Bill knew it, She would look for any flaw she could possibly find and she would make sure Tom knew about that flaw. "Mama, please. You don't have to treat me like a baby. I'll always be your son, but I love Tom and I love Charlotte. It's like, for the first time since Georg, I know where I belong. I don't want to mess this up." Bill's eyes were pleading and Simone reached up to cup her son's cheek. "If he loves you, no amount of my nagging would hurt your relationship." Simone smiled.  
"Mama." Bill complained and Simone laughed, "Please just... be nice."  
"Come and introduce me to your knew family." Simone said, stepping out of the car.   
Bill sighed, but lead the way up the porch and walked into the house, which smelled of fresh spaghetti and bread. "Smell's good." Simone whispered. "Tom know's how to cook." Bill whispered back. "I'm home!" Bill shouted out, and right away Charlotte came bouncing into the room and wrapped her little arm's around Bill's waist, welcoming her father home too.   
"Char. Remember I told you I wanted you to meet someone very special tonight?"  
"Yeah." She said, looking up at the red headed woman in front of her. "This is my mom, Simone."  
"Hi." Charlotte said in a small voice.  
"Hello little one." Simone replied, "You are a very pretty little girl."  
"Thank you."  
"Alright, let's move on. Where's daddy?" Bill asked, picking Charlotte up.  
"He's in the kitchen making salad. Bibi, can I call her grandma?" Bill looked at his mother and then back at Charlotte, a big warm smile spread across his lips. "Only if you want, but I think she would like that." She wiggled down out of Bill's arms, and ran ahead into the kitchen screaming, "Daddy, daddy! Bibi's home and he brought grandma too." 

Tom wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and made his way into the living room. First thing he did was greet Bill, wrapping his arm's around his boyfriends waist and pecking him on the lips. Charlotte watched from the large over sized chair, as she curled up on it. Then Tom turned his attention to Bill's mother. She was slightly shorter than Bill, and on Tom she she came up to his chest. She had long curly red hair, and a slim face. He didn't look much like her, he looked more like his father, but he could tell Bill's personality came from this woman standing in front of him.   
"It's nice to finally meet you." Simone said, breaking her son and Tom apart. "Bill's told me a lot of things about you, in fact, he doesn't shut up about you.  
"Well," Tom started to say, but looked to Bill with a smiling face, "That's flattering. And it's nice to meet you too. Charlotte and I have been waiting to meet you. Bill's been talking about you too."   
"You don't have to kid with me. You have him consumed." Simone laughed.   
"Mama." Bill said, feeling his cheeks flush with embaressment.   
Tom laughed anyway, "I hope you're hungry. Bill said you liked Italian, so Charlotte and I have been cooking up a storm."  
"I am hungry, thank you."  
They all took their seats at the table. Tom brought the salad out first and they took their seats. Tom and Bill next to each other, Charlotte sitting next to Tom and Charlotte sitting side by side and Bill and Simone side by side.  
Tom helped Charlotte scoop some salad into her bowl, and Simone watched as Tom helped his daughter, then turned to look at her son who was looking at Tom. Simone could see the love sparkle in his eyes and she knew in that moment her son was happy, content, loved and taken care of. He was grown up now and her heart ached at the thought of her little boy growing up.   
"You are a lucky little girl, Charlotte." Simone said, "You have a daddy that loves you very much."  
"I have Bibi too. Right Bibi?"  
"That's right princess. I love you too."  
They finished their meal with small talk and getting to know each other. It was filled with memories being shared. Simone told Tom all about when Bill was little. The most embarrassing story is the fact that she had video evidence of him at six year's old and fresh out of the shower and stark naked in front of his bedroom mirror singing and dancing.   
Bill's cheeks were red, and when Tom looked at him with a raised brow, Bill stretched his leg out in front of him and gave Tom's foot a slight shove. Tom laughed.   
"Well. it's getting late." Simone said, "And I better head out to the hotel."  
"That's not necessary, we set the bed up in the office. As long as you don't mind being surrounded my some books a computer and some guitars?" Tom asked.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."  
"Stay mama." Bill added. Simone smiled, and accepted the offer.  
"Bibi?" Charlotte asked, tugging on Bill's shirt, and Bill happily picked her up. "Yes?"  
"Are we still going out for ice cream like you promised?"  
"You still have room in your tummy for ice cream?"  
"Yep. I left some right here!" Charlotte said enthusiastically pointing to her belly. Bill laughed, "Okay, go get your shoes and why don't you ask Simone if she'd like to come with."  
"Okay." Charlotte said, and ran off towards the office where Simone was settling in. Meanwhile, Tom wrapped his arm's around Bill and Bill settled into Tom. "Thank you."  
"For what?" Tom asked.  
"For everything. I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you. I just wanted you to know that." Bill said, and Tom was smiling. "If you want to show your thanks you can do a repeat performance of that naked dancing. I'll pay for a private show."  
"Hmm." Bill said, pondering. "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend and I don't think he would like that."  
"Oh really? Who is this boyfriend. Does he know you have a guy on the side, bet he isn't as kinky as I am." That made Bill burst into laughter, and before he knew it Tom was pressing his lips onto his. Bill had no choice but to melt into Tom's touches and kiss him back. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Tom's tongue stroke the roof of his mouth, and in that moment Bill wanted to forget the ice cream. He wanted Tom. He needed to feel his skin on his and against him and inside him. Bill wrapped his arm's tightly around Tom's neck pulling him as close as possible as they made out.  
The little make out session didn't last long because Charlotte came bouncing into the living room dragging Simone behind her.   
"Oh. Oh my." Simone said, catching her son making out with Tom like a couple of teenagers. She had seen Bill kiss Georg and be affectionate, but she had never witnessed a make out session before and it shocked her. "I'm so sorry for interrupting."  
"No, it's okay mama." Bill said, smiling, "We're all going out for ice cream and we want you to come too."

 

By the end of the night Tom was carrying Charlotte back to her room. They had walked along the beach since that part of it was always lit up, and they all ate ice cream. It was there that Simone had given Bill the ultimate gift, his freedom.   
"I'm so proud of you honey. You are finally happy. I can see it in your eyes, your glowing."  
"Thanks mama. I couldn't have done it without you, you know?"  
Simone hugged her son. "You are really amazing with that little girl too."  
"Thanks mama. I'm glad you agreed to come out and see my life now rather than making me come back to Germany."  
"You know you are always welcome back. I don't care how old you are, you are never too old to come home, you understand?"  
"Yes mama." Bill replied.  
"Good, now I need to speak to Tom."  
Simone asked if Charlotte could stay with Bill while the two talked, and Tom agreed. He let Simone hold onto his arm as they two walked along the beach, the waves crashing at their feet. Tom looked over his shoulder at his lover and his daughter. Charlotte must have been tired because she curled up on Bill's lap and was resting her head on his shoulder, and he smiled at the sight.   
"I want to thank you for taking care of my son for me." Simone started.  
"There's no need for thanks. I love Bill and in all honesty, though I'm not happy with Jorg, I am happy it turned out the way it did. Bill deserves so much better and I want to be able to be the one give him the best of it."  
"I know. That's why I'm going to let him stay with you."  
Tom stopped, his jaw fell open and he couldn't breathe for a moment. "Tom?"  
"You mean. You aren't going to make him leave?"  
"You as a father should understand. I want what's best for my baby. I want him to be happy."  
"I understand."  
"He wasn't happy in Germany. His past was haunting him."  
"Sometimes it still does." Tom said. That made Simone look sad. "But, he's getting better. Everyday. He doesn't have nightmares anymore. Only rarely and they are more just good dreams now."  
"He's best with you, Tom. As long as you don't hurt my son and you promise to love and care for him."

 

That night at home, after they got Charlotte tucked into bed and said good night to Simone. Tom and Bill lay in bed, cuddled against each other. "Guess I'm staying with you then."  
"As long as you promise to stay forever." Tom said.  
Bill smiled, and pressed a kiss to Tom's chest, "I promise forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this story and supported it. I really appreciate all your support.


End file.
